Love Story
by court1014
Summary: A Spashley fan-fic. I don't own the characters. It has some parts and lines from the show. In Ashley's POV.
1. Chapter 1

First chapter of my Spashley fan-fiction, Love Story. I don't own any of the characters. It has some parts and lines from the show. In Ashley's POV.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another fight with my mom was how I started my day.

"Seriously Ashley. School started three days ago. You are going today."

"I'm not going, Christine."

"Yes you are! I'm your mother and I say you are going."

"Only if I get to take the Porsche."

"Fine."

After getting dressed, I got in the car and went to Starbucks. Nothing calmed me down more than a caramel cappuccino.

The school looked the same as last year. Same kids (except for last year's seniors), same teachers, same classes. Wait, scratch that first one. There's three new kids. Two boys and a very pretty girl. Who are they? Oh great. Aiden. And what's even worse is that Madison is attached to him. Sick. I knew this was a bad idea. Christine owes me. Big.

Just what I needed. My locker wouldn't open. Just when I was getting a little calm. Great, the new girl.

"Do you want something," I said through clenched teeth.

"Do you know where Science lab 3 is?"

Sure, now my locker opens. And of course, the books have to fall everywhere.

"Yes."

She tries to help and I end up spilling my cappuccino.

"Damn!"

"Oh god, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Who cares what you meant. Do you always have to claim disaster everywhere you go?"

I didn't mean to snap but my day was pretty much sucking. It's the only way I know how to release it. I'll make it up to her later.

"What is your problem? I'm trying to find my way around here."

"Then get help from somebody else."

Okay, I really have to make it up to her. But right now, I need to make it through the rest of the day.

I saw the new girl walk into the gym. I'll wait a couple of minutes before going to talk to her. Oh right, Aiden. I forgot he was on the basketball team. Hey, so is one of the new boys. She must be waiting for new boy then. Well, time to move.

"So, you a basketball fan or do you just like watching guys pat each other on the ass?"

"Question. Are you on meds?"

Funny.

"Actually no."

"So you are crazy."

"They think I am. Gives them reason to justify my behavior. But no I'm not. Are you?"

"No."

"Then what are you doing in here?"

Please say for new boy and that he's your brother.

"Brother."

Good work Ashley.

"Cute. Haven't seen him around."

"Yeah we just moved here."

Two in one day.

"For his sake, I hope he isn't too good."

"What do you mean?"

"Meaning the basketball star ie Aiden. He can't be the star if another star, that being your brother, takes his place. Which means the cheerleader Madison can't be the queen of King High."

"I get it, I get it."

"At King High, it's all about being somebody."

"And who are you?"

I'll use my sense of humor a bit.

"Today I haven't really decided yet. Ashley Davies."

I stuck my hand out and she shook it.

"Spencer Carlin. Nice to meet this version of you."

I thought that would be coming up soon.

"Yeah, sorry about this morning. I got in a fight with my mom because I haven't been going to school the past three days."

A concerned look appeared on her face. I need some water. As I leaned forward, I saw her head look at my tattoo.

"You like?"

She looked down at her feet.

"I thought they were illegal for minors."

"Everything cool is."

I couldn't get the smile off my face. What is with me? This morning, I wanted to go home and never come back. And now I never wanted to leave school. Is it Spencer? Well, I guess I'll just have to test it.

"Hey! I'll get her home."

New boy nodded his head. Thank you. Now I can test this.

"Come on."

Confusion filled her eyes. I gave her a "don't worry, you'll be fine" smile. She shook her head and grabbed my hand.

I decided to take Spencer back to my house.

"Wow, you live here?"

"Just me, mom, and number 4."

We went into my bedroom and watched some TV. After talking about someone over dosing, I had to dig deeper.

"So do you have a boy back home?"

"Um, no one special."

Okay, that didn't get me far.

"You?"

"No."

I was just about to say, "boys aren't my thing", but that might make her uncomfortable.

"Aiden's cute."

"Aiden?! You've so dropped in cool points."

I fell back on my pillows. Spencer scoffed at me.

"Well what kind of guys do you like then?"

No kind. Still too soon.

"The bad boy? The skater? Oh wait no, you like tortured poets!"

I covered my face with my monkey to hide myself from blushing.

"That's it! Come on."

"No, they all suck. They all think hello means put your arms all over me and stuff."

"No, it's the kiss. I so hate the kiss. They try to suffocate you with their tongue."

We went on talking about how much guys suck. She laid down first and then I followed. My hand fell on top of her hand which means awkward moment. I saw her eyes look over at a picture of me and my ex girlfriend. Which made it even more awkward.

The next day, I hadn't seen Spencer at all. She must be avoiding me. Great, when I finally find her, she's talking to cheerbitch and Aiden. Oh well, I was going to have to face them some time.

"Hey. Where've you been all day?"

"We do have that thing called school."

"Please. Not here."

I saw I was getting on Madison's nerves. That's a good feeling actually.

"Spencer, be careful who you hook up with."

"Oh Madison! It's so good to see you again."

I could see Aiden looking at me from the corner of my eye.

"Still going after girls, Ashley?"

I put my fist up and was about to hit her, but Aiden pushed me back.

"We don't need any fighting. How are you Ashley?"

I was surprised he talked to me. We kind of left on a bad note last year.

"I'm good. How are you?"

"He's fine."

"Last time I checked, Aiden could speak for himself."

I was so into the fight, I didn't even notice that Spencer had walked away. I hit myself in the head with my palm.

"You better run off and find your girlfriend."

"Shut up Madison. She's just my friend."

I didn't even let Madison respond. Finding Spencer was first on my list, then I would fight with Madison later. I looked around every corner and in every window. I saw her brother.

"Hey. Do you know where your sister is?"

"Um, no. She's probably in the bathroom."

"Okay, thanks."

I ran to the bathroom and saw Spencer standing in front of the mirror.

"I freaked you out didn't I?"

"A little."

"Sorry. My therapist thinks it's because I like to be different. I just think it's because I like to freak people out."

"Well you do a good job at it."

"Thanks. Are you okay?"

She was staring down into the sink. I tilted my head so I could get a better look at her face. She wasn't crying. Good.

"I don't know."

I wanted to hug her. That would probably make her run away again. Maybe just standing next to her? I gave it a shot. She didn't move.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I don't want you to feel like you can't talk to me. What's going on in that head of yours?"

This time she looked up at me. Her blue eyes were blurred by tears. A shot of pain happened in my heart.

"Nothing important. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"No matter what happens, can we always be friends?"

"Always and forever."

She finally smiled.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

At that very moment, I started to love Spencer Carlin. And guess who came to ruin our conversation? Queen cheerbitch.

"So you found her?"

"Actually I haven't. Have you seen her anywhere? Oh, Spencer, there you are."

Spencer let out a tiny laugh. Madison was giving me another dirty look. All I could do was smile.

"Funny. Well do you mind taking your lesbian love fest somewhere else? I need to freshen up."

"We're not a couple. I told you we're just friends."

"Yeah, and I'm a saint."

Okay, I couldn't argue with that. But we're not a couple. Just friends. For now.

"Let's just go, Ash."

"Whatever."

"Bye. Oh Spencer."

"Yeah?"

"Practice at 4. Be there."

"Okay."

Wait. Spencer is a cheerleader? Great. My only friend here is a mini Madison. Just what I needed.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Um, why don't you just stay and watch? Then we can go to the beach after."

"Yeah right. Me watching cheerleading practice? You have a lot to learn, Spence."

"Fine. Then just come pick me up after."

"Alright. What time?"

"4:30. But we're still going to the beach."

"Sounds like a plan. See you then."

"Bye."

"Later."

While I waited for Spencer to get done with practice, I headed back to my house. I picked out two swimsuits (one for me and one for Spencer). What's going on with you lately, Ash? Spencer is clearly wanting Aiden, so why are you doing this? Good question. Why am I trying to make this girl to like me when she's obviously crushing on my ex?

"How was school?"

Not Christine or number 4. Is it really him?

"Daddy?"

"Hey angel!"

I ran over and hugged my father. I haven't seen him for five months. Well, I've seen him on TV but that's basically it.

"Why are you here?"

"Well, I'm off for a couple months. So I thought I'd come see my daughter."

"Wait. Your off for MONTHS?"

"Yep. Shocking isn't it?"

Shocking? More like mind blowing. The longest my dad has ever been off was 2 weeks. This was the first time I've ever heard him say the word "months".

"I'm glad you're here daddy."

"Me too. Do you want to go roam the town?"

"Oh I wish but I have plans with my friend."

"You have a friend at school?"

"Yeah. Her name's Spencer."

My dad put his hands on my face.

"I'm happy you have a friend, Ash."

"So your not mad I'm skipping out on you?"

"Of course not. If you want to see me later, I'll be at the beach house."

I forgot he had a beach house here. Maybe I could take Spencer to meet him. It's kind of early for that though. I'll just ask her later.

"I really have to go dad. I'll come by later."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too."

Why did Spencer have to bring me in the locker room? Madison and the minions could easily get me pissed off right now.

"Spence, can you hurry?"

"What's the rush? It's not like the beach is going to run away."  
Yeah but my dad will. I couldn't say that out loud. I don't need cheerbitch's insults. My dad is finally around longer than 2 weeks and I'm not going to be in a bad mood.

"I know that, but there's someone I want to go see."

"And who's that? Your other girlfriend?"

"Not now Madison."

"What? You don't have a comeback?"

"I'll give you one in a few months. I just need to be calm right now."

"So your girlfriend won't run off again?"

"No. So my father won't up and leave like he did last time!"

Madison's face went from pleased to concerned.

"I'm sorry, Ash. I didn't know."

"Yeah, you didn't. Maybe you should think next time. And don't call me Ash ever again. It's Ashley to you."

Spencer walked out of the stall. I grabbed her hand and pulled her all the way to the Porsche.

"Ash, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Just get in."

"Not until you tell me."

"Fine. My rock star father is in town for a couple months. I haven't seen him in a long time and the last thing I needed was some of Madison's bull crap."

"If your dad's around, why are you with me? Shouldn't you be spending time with him?"

"I just wanted to spend time with my friend."

"I don't want to be the cause of you not spending time with your dad."

"But I want to be with you. Hey I have an idea."

"What?"

"Why don't you come meet my dad."

"Sure."

Go away smile. She's getting uncomfortable. Go away. It's official, you like her. Now how do I keep my feelings chained down? This is going to be really hard. Okay, I'll figure this out later. Right now I have to go spend time with dad.

"Then I look over, and I see Ashley in a shirt and underwear dancing to the song."

Great, she's not even my girlfriend and he's already embarrassing me.

"That's still my favorite song."

"Why don't you sing it for Spencer, Ash?"

"I don't know. I'm not nearly as good as you."

Spencer grabbed my knee and squeezed it. Why did she have to do that? Right, focus on daddy.

"Come on, Ash. It's just me and your dad."

"Fine. Here it goes."

I took in a deep breath and then dad stopped me.

"WAIT! Let me get my guitar."

He ran into his bedroom and came back with a Gibson acoustic. My favorite guitar.

"Can I go now?"

"Yep."

Dad started strumming. I took another deep breath, looked over at Spencer (who was still holding my knee), then started singing.

_You spend your life searching_

_Waiting in line_

_I know your holding on_

_To what you can't find_

_When the light is fading_

_And it's hard to see_

_I hope you know your still a part of me_

_So hold on…_

_Hold on to me_

_Hold on_

_Hold on to me…_

Spencer squeezed my knee again. I looked over at her and she had a huge smile on her face. I couldn't help but smile, too. My feelings started rising again, but I pushed them back down.

"That was beautiful, Ash."

"Thanks."

"See, your just as good as me. I bet you could get a record deal in the future."

My dad has always known I wanted to be like him. There is no way I'm going to live like my mom.

"Thanks, daddy."

"No problem. Did you know I'm writing a song about you?"

"No. What's it called?"

"Daddy's little angel."

He's been calling me that ever since I was born. Because of me, he stopped drinking so much and cut off drugs completely. I saved him, just like an angel.

"Can you play some of it?"

"Of course."

He started to strum softly. Spencer was still holding on to my knee, but I was getting used to it. I put my hand on her knee and shockingly, she didn't move it. My dad started singing.

_I'm giving you away_

_But I'm not letting go_

_The memories, they flood my mind_

_Of the little girl I know_

_Once upon a time_

_You held my hand so tight_

_You'd close your eyes and say a prayer_

_Then I'd kiss your head goodnight_

_As we dance I keep our love deep within my heart_

_And thank God for giving me this angel in my arms…_

_You're my little angel_

_So baby don't you cry_

_It's time to spread your wings and fly_

_If there's one thing this father knows_

_The hardest part is letting go_

_But you will still always be…_

_Daddy's little angel_

_It seems like yesterday _

_Has come and gone so fast _

_Now my baby's all grown up_

_But the memories will last_

_It's hard to say goodbye_

_When you've always been so near_

_But for now I'll hold you tight_

_Like those times that I hold dear_

_When you were young, I used to laugh _

_At the funny things you'd say_

_Right now I just can't help but smile…_

_On this blessed day_

I tried to hold back the tears but failed.

"Daddy, that was amazing."

"Thank you sweetie."

"Wow, Mr. Davies. That was wonderful."

"Thank you, Spencer. Oh, and call me Raife."

"You got it."

"Is that going on your new album?"

"Yes, but it's not done yet."

"Don't change it. I like it how it is now."

"Okay. I love you Ash."

"I love you too."

Spencer finally removed her hand from my knee. Sunset was just starting. We have to go to the beach NOW!!

"Hey, you want to go chill on the beach?"

"Sure."

"Well, I'll talk to you tomorrow dad."

"Okay, angel."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

Spencer and I were laying down on the sand. The sun was half way down by now.

"I think… I like girls."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

I don't get this. She thinks Aiden's cute, yet she likes girls?

"Earth to Ash."

"Sorry. I just need some time to absorb all this."

Okay, let's go over the last couple days. I see Spencer, yell at her, introduce myself, take her around LA, take her back to my house, she tells me she thinks Aiden is cute, we discuss how boys suck, I freak her out, I get in a fight with Madison, she runs off, I make a promise, my dad tells me he's going to be around a while, I take her to meet him, she puts her hand on my knee, she doesn't move when I put my hand on hers', she makes me sing my dad's song, my dad tells her she can call him Raife, and then she tells me she likes girls. All that in two days.

"Well?"

"Well what? It's not that big of a deal."

"Um, yeah it is. This is the most personal thing in my life. I'd like some advice please."

"Fine. Dating a girl is just like dating a guy. They can cheat on you or dump you for the pretty cheerleader. But they actually listen instead of going on about themselves, and your wardrobe increases."

"Anything else?"

"Yes. The worst part. Some of your friends, family, and even people you don't know will hate you."

"Okay, it's hard enough to get people to like me. Screw it, I'm not going to be gay."

"It's not a decision. Either you are or your not."

"I just want to be normal."

"Whatever people consider normal, it never is."

"I better get home. My mom's probably wondering where I am."

"Have you told her that we're friends yet?"

"Yes and that's why I need to go. She thinks you're a bad influence on me."

So Madison told the brother. Great. She has to ruin everything that involves me. Not the person I should be thinking about. Right now, I need to take Spencer home then go to Gray.

When did Aiden start hanging out at Gray? He's never really liked this bar. I bet his girlfriend dragged him here. Well, I should try to talk to him. It's been a year.

"Hey Aiden."

"Hey Ash. Still coming here?"

"Yeah. Why are you here?"

"Madison brought me. She wanted me to dance with her but…"

"Dancing not your thing."

"Yeah. So what's new?"

"Um, my dad is in town for a couple months."

"Months?!"

"Shocked me too."

"That's great Ashley!"

"I guess. I took Spencer to meet him earlier."

"Cool. So do you think he liked her?"

"I think so. I mean, he's letting her call him Raife."

"Wow. He wouldn't even let me call him that."

Wait. I'm having a normal conversation with Aiden Dennison. Someone pinch me because I think I'm dreaming.

"So do you like her?"

"Spencer?"

"Yeah."

Ugh, he knows me too well. We haven't talked in a year and he can still read me like a book.

"I'm not quite sure. Every time I see her, my heart floats. What would you call that?"

"I'd call that love, my friend."

"Damn it."

"Is that bad?"

"Yes. She likes this guy but she told me she's gay."

"All I can say is hold back your feelings and just be her friend."

"Yeah but what if I can't control them after a while?"

"Then she's just going to have to find out."

"But I don't want her to."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly. You do want her to find out."

"Okay you caught me, detective Dennison."

"So are you going to tell her or do it the hard way?"

"Their both hard. If I tell her, she won't talk to me. And if she finds out, she'll be mad."

"Why?"

"Because she told me her most personal thing ever, and then I keep mine away from her. It's not fair. What am I going to do?"

"Tell her. If she's truly a friend, she'll understand."

"And if she runs off again?"

"Then give her time."

"Okay."

"So go tell her."

"Thanks Aiden. I'll see you tomorrow at school?"

"Of course. It's nice talking to you again, Ash."

"Ditto."

I parked the Porsche outside of Spencer's house. I could see her brother and mom yelling at someone. Maybe this is a bad time. _So go tell her. _I know he meant right away, but her family's obviously fighting right now. Wait, there's Spencer walking away from the yelling. Were they screaming at her? Was it about me? I'll just call her.

"Hello?"

Oh great, she's crying.

"Hey Spence. It's Ash."

"What's up?"

"I should be asking you that."

"I'm fine. My mom and stupid brother were just yelling at me for coming home late."

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault. So why did you call?"

Okay, here it goes. Deep breath. Go.

"I need to tell you something."  
"Alright, shoot."

Another deep breath. 3, 2, 1.

"I think I…"

"You what?"

"I think I like you."

"As a friend?"

"No. More than a friend."

Silence flooded the gap between us. Say something. Anything.

"I have to go."

"I knew this was going to happen. Don't hang up yet."

"Fine. What else is there?"

"I just want to talk this through with you."

"Okay. How long have you known?"

"Well, I was just at the bar, Gray, when I ran into Aiden. We got talking and that's when I knew."

More silence. I could hear her roll off her bed and close the door.

"So you didn't know earlier when we were with your dad?"

"I kind of knew then but I wasn't quite sure."

Silence came again. I heard her crawl back onto her bed. Then she let out a sigh.

"You know I kind of like Aiden right?"

"Yeah."

Here it comes. The rejection speech. I had it a couple of times with girls I liked. It's always, "I want to try it with a boy before I try it with a girl."

"Well, I want to try this relationship thing with you but I know if we did, the feelings for Aiden would still be there. And that wouldn't be fair to you."

"So are you saying you like me too?"

"A little. But I'm not ready for anything."

"Okay. I can wait."

"Night Ash."

"Night Spence. See you tomorrow."

I heard a small laugh before she hung up. What she told me wasn't exactly what I wanted to hear, but it'll do for now. I drove out of the driveway and went home.

Spencer acted like we never had that conversation last night. I think it's because Aiden was around us.

"Aiden! Your supposed to be having lunch with us."

"Sorry, Mad. I'm going to eat with my friends today."

"Your friends?"

"Yeah."

Fury filled in Madison's eyes. I couldn't hold back my snickering. Spencer kicked me in the shin. Now I was laughing out loud.

"What's so funny queer eye?"

"Nothing. Just thinking how sexy that top is."

Of course I was being sarcastic.

"You better not hit on me again."

"Not if you were that last Barbie on earth."

"Spencer, practice from 4 to 5. Don't be late."

"Okay."

The cheerbitch turned around and walked back to her mini-me's. All three of us started laughing in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Ash."

"Hey. How's it going?"

"Pretty much the same as always. Gay and like Aiden."

I hated when she said that. She couldn't ask Aiden out because Madison was still attached to him. It's been a month since I told her and she still acts like we never had that conversation.

"Do you want to come to Gray tonight? My dad is going to come watch me sing."

"Sure. Is Aiden tagging along too?"

I wasn't planning on inviting him but oh well. He's one of my friends and god knows I need some of those.

"Of course. But there isn't going to be any Madison."

"I didn't expect her to be there. So are you going to come pick me up?"

"If you want me to."

"Please?"

"Okay. I'll be over in ten."

"Alright see you then."

"Bye."

"Later."

A pain struck in my heart after hanging up. I just realized that Spencer would be draping herself over Aiden all night. Well, it's too late to change the plans. I dialed Aiden's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey. It's Ashley. Spence is coming to Gray with me because I'm singing there tonight. She wants you to come."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll come. We meeting at your house?"

"Of course."

"Alright. When you want me to be there?"

"Around six."

"Got it. See ya."

"Later."

There. Now I'll have a half an hour with Spencer before he comes.

I couldn't find a good outfit. And I also had to find one for Spencer.

"Here. Try this dress on."

I was running back and forth. Nothing was good enough

"Ash."

"Yeah?"

"Zip me up?"

I stopped running and zipped her dress up. God, she's beautiful. A knock came at the door. It's six already?

"Can you get that please?"

"Sure."

Spencer opened my door and there was Aiden. He looked pretty good too.

"Hey Aiden."

"Hey Spence. Ashley, your not ready?"

"I can't find anything good enough."

"You look fine right now."

I looked down at my clothes. A white and gold t-shirt, short skirt, and black heels.

"I should change the shoes."

A sigh came from Aiden. Why is he in such a rush?

"It'll only take a minute."

I ran back into my closet. Where are my gold shoes? Oh there they are. I should stay in here a little bit longer so they can talk. It'll kill me but it's what Spence wants. Okay their getting too close, time to swoop in.

"Okay I'm ready."

"Well alright. Let's get this show on the road."

"Hang on. Ash, can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

Spencer grabbed my hand and pulled me back into my closet.

"What's up?"

"I'm probably going to flirt with Aiden tonight. Is that going to bother you?"

So she didn't erase that conversation from her brain.

"A little but I can deal. Tonight is about my father anyway."

"How much longer is he going to be around?"

"Two weeks."

Silence filled the room.

"Hey Ash?"

"What?"

"Thanks for inviting Aiden. It must suck watching the person you like flirt with someone else. You've been really chill about this whole thing."

"Yeah, towards you. But when I'm alone, that's when it really hurts."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"You're a good friend Ashley."

And that's all I'll ever be to her. Aiden and Madison aren't going to be ending any time soon. So Spencer will still be trying hard to get Aiden. Which means I'll never have a chance to be with her. Well, right now I could try. I walked closer to her.

"What are you.."

"Shh. I'm just trying something."

And just when I was almost about to kiss her, Aiden comes in.

"Whoa, this is… Wow."

Asshole. I gave him my death stare.

"Oh, sorry. Do you want me to leave?"

"Please."

"No Aiden. You don't have to."

"Huh?"

"I can't do this. Not like this. I'll get a ride from Aiden. See you there."

And there she went.

When I arrived at Gray, I saw Aiden and Spencer at the bar. Spencer looked like she'd already had five drinks. Great. First he ruins our moment, and then he gets her drunk. I searched the rest of the bar and didn't see my dad anywhere. Can my night get any worse?

"Hey, over here!"

Aiden was waving his hand at me. Yeah, like I want to talk to you. Oh well.

"Oh hi, Ashley."

"Are you drunk?"

"No. I'm just… Tipsy."

"Way to go Aiden. Come on."

I pulled Spencer back to the waiting room.

"Where did Aiden go?"

"He's at the bar. Listen Spence, about earlier…"

"Earlier doesn't matter. It's now that does."

She moved closer to me and tried kissing me. I moved my head so she would just kiss my cheek. I wasn't going to do this. Not this way.

"I have to get ready. Go hang with Aiden. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay."

It was seven and my dad still wasn't here.

"Up next we have Ashley Davies."

Okay here we go. Wait, where's Aiden and Spencer? Great. No dad or friends. Could tonight get any worse?

"I'm going to sing my favorite song by my father, Raife. I'm also dedicating it to my friends. So here's Hold On."

_Spent your life searching_

_waiting in line_

_I know you're holding on_

_To what you can't find_

_When the light is fading_

_and it's hard to see_

_I hope you know you're still a part of me_

_So hold on_

_Hold on to me_

_Hold on_

_Hold on to me_

The crowd started clapping once I was done.

"Thank you!"

I walked off the stage and went over to the bar. My best adult friend, Cindy, is the bartender here.

"What do you want?"

"Just a coke tonight."

"You got it."

Cindy cracked open a can of coke and slid it close to me.

"So where's your friends?"

"I have no idea. They were my support system tonight. But I guess I don't need them since my dad didn't even show up."

"I don't think that's correct."

I gave her a confused look then turned around. I saw my father walking towards me.

"I know. I'm a horrible person. Sorry that I showed up late."

"It's no big deal. You're here now."

"You should've heard her, Raife. She was amazing."

My dad hugged me. I could smell his personal cologne. I bought myself a bottle when it came out just so I would remember what he smelled like. The Davies cologne is the best.

"Well can I hear you sing now?"

"Of course, daddy."

He grabbed his guitar and strummed softly. I started singing.

I hadn't heard from Spencer all weekend. I dialed her number.

"Hey Ash."

"Thanks for ditching Friday."

"Sorry about that. I was totally wasted so Aiden took me home."

"Yeah right."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I know your lying."

"Fine. I wanted to go home but I took it too far. I kissed him and we fooled around in the back of his car. We didn't go all the way because I passed out. So he drove me home and we found Glen and Madison making out in my living room. Then my parents came and I puked."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not funny. I'm grounded for the rest of week. Plus I'm not allowed to see Aiden anymore."

"How are you not going to see him when you two go to school together?"

"Exactly. But my mom told Glen that he has to keep an eye on me until Friday."

"Does that mean that you can't come over after school?"

"No, I can. As long as Aiden isn't there and I call my house every ten minutes."

"Isn't that a little too strict?"

"Not in my family."

"Wow. Well, you going to come over?"

"Sure. Your giving me a ride right?"

"Actually, I don't think so."

"Why?"

"Kidding. Of course I am."

"See you at school, Ash."

"Yep."

"So you and Madison are done huh?"

"Yeah. Now she's with that jerk Glen."

"Are you pissed about it?"

"Not really. I never really liked Madison."

"Well do you like anyone now?"

"Yeah and I think she likes me too."

He better not be talking about Spencer. It's bad enough that she likes him. If he likes her too then I might as well forget about ever dating Spencer.

"Do you think anything will happen with this person?"

"I don't know. We have a date tomorrow so something could."

Wait, Spencer and Aiden have a date? Tomorrow?! Why didn't she tell me?

"You have a date with Spencer?!"

"How did you know it was her?"

"I guessed."

"Oh. But yes we do."

"Her mom said you can't see each other the rest of the week."

"It's called breaking the rules, Ash. Don't act like you've never done it."

Now I'm definitely never going to have a chance. Oh great, there's Spencer.

"Hey Ashley."

"Whatever."

I couldn't deal with this right now. I walked away from them.

"Ashley!"

Now she's following me.

"Leave me alone."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

I turned and went into the bathroom. I locked myself in a stall.

"Come on Ash. What's up?"

"Go away, Spencer. I can't deal with you right now."

"What did I do?"

"Stop acting like you don't know."

"I'm not acting. Just tell me and I'll leave."

I might as well.

"Why didn't you tell me you have a date with Aiden tomorrow?"

"Because I knew you would act like this. I was going to tell you."

"When? After the date?"

"No. I was going to tell you just a little bit ago. But you ran off."

"Why did you set the date up?"

"Because I like him, Ash. And he likes me too. I want to take my chance before it's too late."

"But you like girls. You told me."

"I know that."

"Then why are you going out with a guy?"

"I'm not going through this again."

Tears started building up in my eyes. Pain was striking every inch of my body right now. I love Spencer and she's going out with someone I used to love.

"Let me in."

"No. Just go away."

"Fine."

Spencer crawled in through the opening at the bottom of the stall. Damn door. She walked over to me and hugged me.

"I'm sorry that I can't just not like Aiden. But I liked him before I ever realized that I'm gay."

"I'm sorry, Spence."

"It's okay."

"I don't think you should come over later. I need some time alone."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. You going to be good the rest of the day?"

"Yeah."

Aiden called me and told me that Spencer and him were going on their date tonight instead. That didn't help me stop crying. He called about an hour ago. Now it's almost eight. My dad called too. He said that if I needed someone I could go over to the beach house. Wait, my phone is going off again. It's Spencer.

"Hello."

"Hey, can you come over?"

"Sure."

I hung up and ran to my car. When I pulled into the Carlin's driveway, I saw Spencer sitting on a bench in the yard.

"What's wrong?"

"I went on the date with Aiden. He was about to kiss me but then your face popped in my head. I told him that I couldn't be with him."

"Spencer I… Oh hello Ashley."

"Hi Mrs. Carlin. Spencer called me over."

"Well that's fine. I brought some brownies and a glass of milk. I'll go get another one if you want."

"No that's fine."

"Alright."

We didn't talk until Spencer's mom was back in the house. I grabbed for a brownie and took a bite out of it.

"Thanks for being cool with my mom."

"That's because I love… these brownies."

Spencer gave me a smile. She knew what I meant to say. And it's true. I do love her.

"Come over to my house tonight. My mom's going to be in the Castes for a couple of days."

"Okay."

She went inside and grabbed some clothes. Then we went over to my house.


	3. Chapter 3

I parked the Porsche in my driveway. Yes! Spencer is at my house and I think we're going to hook up. I can't believe my wish came true.

"Hey Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"Before anything happens, I need to know something."

"What?"

"What happened between you and Aiden last year?"

Oh god. He must have told her that we left on a bad note.

"We had sex and I got pregnant. I was going to keep it so I could finally have someone that loved me for me. Then I had a miscarriage. After that, I broke up with Aiden."

"I'm sorry for asking."

"It's no big deal. That's the past. I care about the present."

A smile formed on her lips. I grabbed her hand and went into my room.

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to kiss you."

"Well now you have your chance."

I pulled Spencer into me and kissed her. My heart started to float. I've been waiting two months for this and now I have it. I wrapped my arms around her waist. She pulled back.

"To the bed?"

"We can do whatever you want."

Spencer grabbed me by the waist and pulled me over to the bed. She fell first and I landed on top of her. We went back to kissing.

I looked over at the clock. Seven. There's no school today because the teachers are having some huge meeting. I looked over to my left. There was Spencer sleeping. She was facing the other way so I couldn't see her face. I guess I'll make her some coffee. Wait, is this real? Is Spencer Carlin actually sleeping in my bed? Right, coffee. I walked into the kitchen and poured two cups. My mom always had coffee made but it gets cold. So I just put it in the microwave. After warming it up, I went back to my room. Spencer was still sleeping. I'll go grab some breakfast from IHOP.

Spencer was still sleeping when I came back. Then I accidently ran into my dresser.

"Ash?"

"Over here."

"You have coffee."

"And pancakes."

She put her head down. I crawled over and ran my fingers through her hair.

"Spence what's wrong?"

She looked up at me.

"When I woke up and saw you weren't next to me, I thought last night was just dream. But when I looked over and saw you, I knew it was real."

"Tell me about it. I had to pinch myself just to make sure you were really there."

She sat up and kissed me. My life is now complete. Nothing is going to ruin today. And I mean nothing.

"Well we should eat."

"Alright."

I handed her a plate of pancakes and sausage then a cup of coffee.

"I'm sorry that I made you wait so long for last night."

"It's okay. I'm just happy that it actually happened."

"Me too."

"Would you like to come to dinner with me and my dad tonight?"

"Sure."

"Okay! It's a date."

Spencer's phone rang in the middle of our conversation.

"Hey mom."

I gave her a shocked look. She rolled her eyes at me.

"I spent the night at Ashley's."

I ran my fingers up her leg. She looked at me and swatted them.

"Yes, I'll be home later. But I'm going to dinner tonight."

I ran my fingers up her leg again. This time she grabbed them and holding my hand. I gave her a huge smile.

"With Ashley and her father. She is not, mom. Yes, I'm spending the night at her house. Of course I'll get to school safe. I'm hanging up. Bye."

"Why does your mom hate me?"

"She doesn't hate you. She just doesn't like it when I'm with you so much."

"There the same thing, Spence."

"Fine she hates you. But I don't."

"That's very clear."

I leaned forward and kissed her. My mom walked in the room.

"Christine? Why are you home so early?"

"The Castes bored me so I came home. Is this your new play mate?"

"Leave. Now."

"Whatever."

"I'm going to dinner with dad tonight, just so you know."

"That's nice. How long will you be out?"

"A couple of hours."

"Alright. Bye bye now."

I snarled at my mom. Spencer was trying not to laugh. When Christine was gone, I threw a mini pillow at Spencer.

"Shut up!"

"Sorry but you and your mom's conversations are hilarious."

"Ditto. So do you need to go home?"

"I probably should."

"Okay."

I pulled into the Carlin's driveway.

"So I'll pick you up at six okay?"

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Spencer got out of the car and walked to her front door. She looked back at me. I gave her another huge smile. I can't believe that this is real. I'm dating Spencer! My phone started to ring in the middle of my excitement.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ashley."

"Aiden? Why are you calling?"

"I just want you to know that it didn't work out between me and Spencer."

"I know. She came to my house last night."

"Oh. Awesome."

"Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah. I knew there was never going to be anything between us anyway."

"I told her about the baby."

"What did she say?"

"She just said sorry."

"I'm sorry about it too, Ash. I never wanted you to get pregnant."

"It's fine. That's the past. People shouldn't worry so much about the past. They should care about the present and the future."

"I know. Well I have to go shoot hoops with Glen."

"Glen?"

"Yeah. We're slowly becoming friends now."

"Cool."

"Yep. Bye."

"Later."

I hung up and drove back to my house.

Spencer got into the passenger seat. I didn't have the Porsche this time. My mom took it so she could go on a date with number four. So I had the Volvo.

"Hello Ms. Carlin."

"Hello Ms. Davies."

I leaned over and kissed her. She pulled back and I drove out of the driveway.

"Today is my second favorite day out of the whole year."

"Yep. Every year, no matter where daddy is, we have dinner here."

"That's awesome. What's your first favorite day?"

"Well Ashley's birthday of course."

I wrapped my arms around his neck. I placed my head on top of his. My smile grew larger when I looked over at Spencer. Her and my dad got along well. I walked over to her and grabbed her hand. My dad's song played on the radio.

"Come on. Your going to learn how to rock out!"

I showed her how to play the air guitar. My dad got up and helped her perfecting it. All three of us strummed the air. I jumped in front of them and did the rock and roll symbol with my fingers. We all bursted out laughing.

"Well we should get going daddy."

"Alright angel. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Oh, here."

He handed me his Gibson acoustic.

"I can have your Gibson?"

"Yes. It has a special message on it and there's some goodies in the case."

I ran the zipper so the case was open. I saw the message: _I'll always be with you, angel. Raife "daddy" Davies_. Tears strung across my bottom eye lid. I lifted the guitar and saw a CD, t-shirt, vest, and a book. The CD was his newest called Ashley the Angel. It was signed too. _All the songs on this CD are about or for you. I love you. Daddy_. The cover was a picture of him and me. I pulled the t-shirt out next. It said Broken at the top. When I was sixteen, I said that I wanted this shirt. He promised he'd get it. And now I have it. The vest was the one he wore every show. It smelled like him. Last was the book. It was titled _My One And Only Angel_. It was written by my father. I flipped through the pages and saw pictures of us. The last page was a letter I wrote to him. Then after the page was a letter. It was his response. Tears streamed down my face.

"Daddy. I love everything here."

"I knew you would. I never released the book to the public because I thought it was too personal. That's the one and only copy. Everything in that case has only one copy. And it's all for you."

"I love you dad."

"I love you too. I'm sorry I couldn't be around more."

"I'm happy you're here now."

He wrapped his arms around me. I took in the smell of the Davies cologne.

"Okay, I have to go. I promise I'll come by the beach house tomorrow."

"Bye angel."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

I kissed my dad's cheek then I took Spencer's hand.

"So what do you think?"

I walked out of my closet in the vest and my bra.

"Wow. You look amazing."

"Thank you. Are you watching the news?"

"Yeah. They are talking about a wildfire up in San Francisco."

"Great."

I sat on the floor and watched the news woman talk about how the fire is spreading rapidly. Then she stopped and pressed against her ear. A picture of a familiar person showed up on the screen.

"This just in…"


	4. Chapter 4

"This just in. Raife Davies was killed in a car accident five minutes ago. He was driving down a strip and a car smashed into him. The car exploded. He was pronounced dead right away."

"Daddy?"

I watched the TV as a picture of the scene popped up. I saw my dad's Mustang smashed and on fire. Tears instantly attacked my eyes. Spencer wrapped her arms around my neck and held me close to her. My world seemed to go in slow motion. Everything around me was stretching in and out. He can't be dead. HE CAN'T BE! It's not real. This is just some sick joke their pulling. I reached for my cell phone and called his number. It rang three times and went to his voice mail. He's gone… forever.

"Why Spence? Why him?"

"Shh…"

She rocked me back and forth. My crying became uncontrollable. After ten minutes of whimpering, crying, and rocking, I passed out.

"Ashley? I know your there. You can't avoid me forever."

Spencer called me the eighth time. Today is Monday and I'm supposed to be at school. I haven't even got off my bed. Okay, I did to go to the bathroom and change my clothes. But other than that, I'm laying on my bed crying. I answer my phone every time Spencer calls, I just don't talk back.

"Come on Ash."

Great, she has Aiden on the phone.

"You can't avoid life forever."

I hung up because I was going into another crying frenzy. Christine walked in.

"Hey," she said in a sweet, low voice.

"Leave me alone mom."

"You can't stay in here forever."

She sat lightly on my bed. Was she actually trying to be a parent?

"I want to. Dad's dead, mom! Why do people expect me to just move on with life?"

"Their not, honey. They just want to help you through it."

"Are you trying to help?"

"Yes. I know it's strange, but your in pain. I want to help you. I think it's time to be a real mom."

"You decide to be a real mom after dad dies? Thanks but no thanks. I don't need your sympathy."

"Okay. But can you promise me one thing?"

"What?"

"Can you please go to school tomorrow? If you can't handle it, you can come straight home."

"Alright."

"Thank you. Did you know their having a memorial for your father just a couple blocks away?"

"Yeah. I don't know if I'll go or not."

"I think you should."

"Maybe. Hey mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being there for me."

"There's other people that want to be there, too."

"I know. And I'm going to let them."

"Good. I love you Ashley."

That was the first time I've ever heard my mom say that to me. I smiled for the first time in two days. It kind of hurt my jaw.

"I love you too mom."

Then she left. My phone rang a minute later. Spencer again. I chose not to answer. I haven't slept for two days, and now would be a good time to get some. I think I'll go to that memorial tonight.

I woke up crying. It was 6 P.M. My phone had six missed call. All from Spencer. I don't want to shove her away but I just don't do death well. I got in my Broken shirt, dad's vest, a medium cut skirt, and walked to the memorial. About ten people were there when I arrived. Candles and pictures were set up on the sidewalk of the road he died on. Tears rolled down my cheeks and smudged my mascara. Half an hour later, after thirty more people came, I decided to go to Spencer's. The streets stretched in and out. Everything was in slow motion and I was getting cold. My phone went off again. I picked it up.

"Ashley? Are you going to talk?"

I shook my head. I knew Spencer couldn't see me.

"You have to talk someday. Come on Ash."

I opened my mouth and tried saying "I'm coming over" but my voice didn't come out. I just mouthed them.

"What? I heard something. Please talk. I'm worried."

Again I mouthed, "I'm coming over." Come on voice. Work!

"Fine. I'll see you someday."

She hung up. More tears flooded down my cheeks. I finally reached her house. Paula answered the door.

"Ashley?"

"I'm sorry for showing up unexpected but I just had to come."

"It's okay. Spencer! Ashley's here."

Paula pulled me and hugged me. Another crying frenzy started. I heard Spencer run down the stairs.

"I got it from here mom."

Paula let me go and Spencer took over.

"I'm sorry that I avoided you. I…"

"Shh. It's okay."

She rocked me back and forth again.

"Ashley, you can stay here tonight if you want."

"Thank you Mrs. Carlin."

I wiped my eyes and calmed myself down.

"You can have my bed. I'll sleep on the floor."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to."

"Thanks, Spence."

"No problem."

We went up to Spencer's room. She pulled out an extra pair of pajamas and handed them to me. I changed, kissed her, and went to bed. Well, I tried. But I couldn't stand watching her sleep on the hard floor when there was enough room for her on the bed.

"Spence?"

"Yeah?"

"You can come up here."

"I don't think my mom would like that."

"Then sleep down by my feet."

"Fine."

She crawled on the bed and laid by feet. When I felt her hand on my leg, I closed my eyes. I instantly drifted off to sleep.

"Ashley," a whisper came in my ear.

"Hm?"

"Do you want any breakfast?"

"Do I have to get up to get it?"

"Not unless you want to. I could bring it to you."

"No, don't do that. I'll get up."

And for the first time in three days, I actually wanted to get up. Like mom said, someone wants to be there for me. Usually I'd push them away and let my life spiral, but I love her. I'm not giving her up that easy. I have to stop being old Ashley and become a new Ashley. For Spencer. For me. For everyone.

"Then come on. My dad has everything made up."

"Alright. Hey Spence?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry that I never talked when you called. I going to become a better person."

"Don't change. I like this Ashley. Sure she has some bad decisions, but everyone makes mistakes."

"I'm not changing completely. Just some of the old things that should leave."

"Okay, I can deal with that. Just don't give up singing."

I wanted to. My dad was my support system when I sang. Now that he's gone, who's going to fill that spot? Wake up Ashley! That person is right there in front of you.

"Fine. Now let's go eat so we're not late for school."

We walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen. After we ate, we got dressed and went to school. My Broken t-shirt and dad's vest again. But I borrowed some of Spencer's jeans.

I forgot how much school sucked. Everyone was staring at me and I hated it. Good thing I had Spencer with me otherwise I would snap on all of the them.

"Settle down, Ash."

She must know it pisses me off.

"I'm sorry but…"

"I know. But you're here and that's a big step."

I took the vest off and put it in my locker. I nodded my head at Spencer's comment. It is a pretty big step. School is the place I hate the most, and I'm here for three reasons. One, I promised Christine. Two, for Spencer. And three, to drop one of the things old Ashley does.

"Ashley? Your back at school?"

"I guess since I'm here."

One thing I wasn't going to drop was my grudge for Madison. She could be as nice as she wanted but I'm still going to hate her.

"So are you holding up?"

"Not well but I'm getting there."

"I'm sorry that I've been such a bitch."

"Don't sweat it. I know it's just who you are."

"Ash."

"No it's okay. What I did to her was horrible. I deserve being called a bitch."

Then she walked away. What's wrong with her today?

"What did she do to you?"

Spencer was the first to ask. I hate telling the story. The only other person I told was Aiden.

"Last year, we were best friends. She was a cheerleader but I hated the whole preppy thing. Well Aiden became the new basketball star because the old one moved away. Madison tried to get his attention but he was more interested in me. So we started dating and she got furious. Me and Aiden decided to take our relationship to the next level. I told her and when Aiden wasn't looking, she took his condom and ripped it. He didn't even realize that night. She came up to me the next day and told me what happened. I pushed her into the gym lockers and left school."

"Madison's the reason why you got pregnant."

"Half the reason. Aiden didn't even check it before we did anything."

Spencer put her hand on my shoulder. I slammed my locker and shrugged.

"Not much I can do about it now."

She pulled me into an empty hallway.

"I'm glad that your in my life, Ash."

"Me too."

I ran my hand down her arm and then grabbed her hand. She cupped my cheek and kissed me. I gave her a sweet smile. It hurt my jaw again. We walked off to class.

"Do you want me to come over tonight?"

"No. I think I'm going to read my dad's book finally."

I opened my locker to get the vest. Wait, it's not in there. Where the hell is my vest? Someone stole it!

"What is wrong with you people?! That's one of the things my dad left behind!"

Tears blurred my vision. I could feel another frenzy coming. Spencer pulled me into her and tried to calm me down.

"What's wrong?"

"Someone stole Ashley's vest."

"Oh my god. Ashley, we're going to find it. Promise."

I couldn't say anything. The frenzy had thickened into uncontrollable jerks. Thank god Spencer was still holding me. I could feel my knees weakening. Suddenly, I fell and Spencer went with me. A couple of people stopped for a second then walked away. No one cares about the school's lesbian getting her vest stolen. No one understands about how much it hurts. Spencer doesn't even know. All of her family is still together. Her parents are still married. She has two brothers. The only person who knew how I felt was Aiden. His older brother died two years ago.

"Just take me home," were the only words I could spit out at the time.

My frenzy died down and I decided to call Spencer. She didn't answer.

"This is Spencer. Sorry but I can't answer the phone right now."

I remember her making this message. I would come in soon.

"Please leave a message."

Here I come.

"But she probably won't get back because she has a life!"

"Ashley!"

"I mean she'll get back to you."

Then there was some laughing.

"Don't forget to say your name. Bye!"

A tone happened.

"Hey Spencer, it's Ash. Thanks for being there earlier. Call me back. Love you, bye."

I hung up the phone and a single tear ran down my face. It burned my skin as it soaked into my cheek. I grabbed my dad's book and flipped to the last page. I saw the letter stuck in the crease. I pulled it out and read my dad's handwriting.

_Dear Ashley,_

_I'm sorry that this letter is so late. I wrote a book just for you. It took me seventeen years to write. Your mother sent me pictures of you every week and you'll see them throughout the book. I kept every letter you wrote and every letter your mom sent. I bet you didn't know I had a notebook full of things about you. I recorded everything from your birth to today. About an hour ago, you called and said that you were bringing your friend to meet me tomorrow. I hoped that it wasn't that Aiden kid again, and it wasn't. I'm glad you have a friend, Ash. I remember my entry for your birth. Christine had a baby girl. We named her Ashley Christine Davies. She weighs seven pounds and eight ounces. She has a patch of brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Ashley was born at seven eighteen P.M. on December seventh. I remember asking you what your lucky number was and you said seven. I can name some events dealing with that number. Your first word, how many steps you took until you fell, your age when you lost your two front teeth, how many of my concerts you attended in your lifetime so far, and your age when your mom and I got divorced. There is something with you and that number, angel. But I need to tell you something. Something you might not want to hear. I'm sure your mom never told you either. _

I stopped reading for a bit to think about the events my dad mentioned. I don't remember the first two, but the other ones I do. When I was seven, I fell and my two front teeth came out. I went to a concert every year after I turned ten. The most recent one was five months ago. I remember watching dad pack his stuff and leave. Mom told me the next day that they were getting divorced. I asked her what that meant and she said I'd find out someday. I did the next day. In the middle of reviewing my life, my phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ash. Sorry I didn't answer earlier. I was taking a shower."

"It's okay."

"So what are you doing?"

"Reading that letter my dad wrote."

"What's he been saying?"

"Stuff about my life and how he's recorded everything from my birth to the day he wrote the letter. Which was the day he came to LA. I stopped when he said there's something I need to know."

"Wow. Well I'll let you get back to reading. Call me later okay?"

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

I hung up and started reading again.

_You have a sister, Ash. Well a twin sister._

What?! I have a twin sister? I stopped reading and stared at my wall. I can't believe this. What happened to her? Read on, dummy.

_Her name is Kyla. Me and your mother could only deal with one child at that time. We decided to keep you. Kyla was given to Lilly Woods, a good friend of your mother's. Last time I heard, they are living in Baltimore. I have to tell you another thing._

What? I have a brother, too? I put the letter down and put my head in my hands. I have a twin sister named Kyla who lives in Baltimore. And he's about to tell me something else that I don't know. I pick the letter up again and read on.

_On November thirtieth, I'm going to commit suicide._

I run to the calendar hanging on my wall and flip back to the date dad mentioned. The day dad died. His second favorite day in the whole year. I started reading again.

_Yes, on my second favorite day. Why? Because I can't deal with life anymore. I have barely been there for you and I've never talked to Kyla. The rock star career has dried out to me. I know I should stay for you but I can't. I'm going to drive down the LA strip that night after dinner and hopefully crash into another car. No one will know it was a suicide attempt. I'm sorry, Ashley. That's why I'm going to give you many things. That shirt you've always wanted, my vest, my Gibson acoustic, my CD that won't be released to anyone, my book that has never been seen by anyone but the publishers and me, and a necklace._

I never saw the necklace.

_The necklace will come in the mail. It should arrive on your birthday. Can you do me one thing after I'm dead? Can you please throw my ashes on the LA strip? I want to break the rules one more time. Thanks angel. Love, daddy._

And it ended like that. Wait, there's a number.

_P.S. This is Lilly's number. 376-9813. If you want to know Kyla, call it. _

I was curious. I picked up my phone and dialed the phone number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is Kyla there?"

"This is her."

"Hi Kyla. This is Ashley Davies. Your twin."

Kyla told me she was going to fly here. I said that dad's funeral would be the day she arrived. It's been two days since I called her. In that time, I told Spencer, Aiden, and mom. They were all shocked. Well except for mom. She just filled me in with more details.

"You were born first and then three minutes later Kyla came out."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I don't know."

I also read dad's book. It made me cry just like the letter did.

"Did you know dad wrote a book?"

"Yes. He started the day you and your sister were born."

"Did you know that he killed himself?"

"What?"

"Yep. It wasn't an accident. It was a suicide attempt."

Before mom could say anything, a knock came at the door. I ran to answer it.

"Hey Kyla!"

I was more excited than I thought I was going to be.

"Hey Ashley. Are we going to have this funeral?"

"Yeah. Let me go get the ashes."

I ran to my room and grabbed the ashes. I took my phone with, too. I dialed Spencer's number on the way back down.

"Hey Ash."

"Hey. Come to the LA strip tonight. Call Aiden and tell him the same. Also tell him to pass it on."

"Okay. Why?"

"You'll find out."

I hung up and went to my car with Kyla.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about taking so long for this update. I don't own any of the characters. Some of the lines and parts are from the show. In Ashley's POV.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At eleven, around fifty people showed up. We decided to begin.

"Okay. I bet your all wondering why you're here. Well, this is Raife Davies funeral. Our dad wrote in a letter to me that he wants his ashes thrown across the LA strip. So that's what we're going to do. Here's your last chance at breaking the rules, dad."

Kyla and I each took half of the ashes and threw them over the building ledge. We wiped what was on our hands over the ledge, too. Spencer grabbed me and took me away from the crowd.

"You have a sister?"

"Well, a twin sister. Her name's Kyla."

"Is she staying in LA?"

"She's going to stick around for a couple months and see if she likes it. If she does, she's going to move out here permanently."

"That's so awesome, Ash!"

"I know. But I'm still pissed that my parents didn't tell me about her."

"Not much you can do now."

"True. She looks pretty cool though."

"Yeah, and she looks a lot like you."

"You think so?"

"Of course. Look at the hair and her body."

"You better not be undressing my sister with your eyes."

"Settle down, I'm not."

"Good."

She leaned over and kissed me.

"So your birthday is tomorrow."

"Don't even mention it."

"Come on, you have to have a normal birthday sometime."

"I'm sorry but I hate birthdays. People get way too excited about getting closer to death."

"You depress me sometimes."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I still love you anyway."

"I love you too."

Kyla walked over to us.

"Ashley, your mom is here."

"Our mom, Kyla."

"Right, sorry."

"Don't be. I'll call you in the morning."

"Okay. Bye."

I leaned over and kissed Spencer before she left. Then I went with Kyla to see what mom wanted.

"What?"

"You need to call this funeral off. This is not how your father wanted it."

"And how do you know? Did he write you a letter saying that he killed himself and how he wanted his funeral?"

"No but this is not right."

"Neither is the way you treat me but I still deal with it."

"If you want to act like this, then your not coming home tonight. Kyla, your still welcome though."

"I don't think that's fair to Ashley."

"Just go home Kyla. I know why mom is kicking me out anyway."

"Really? And why is that?"

"Because I'm not the daughter you want!"

"I kept you because I wanted you."

As soon as mom finished that sentence, I looked over at Kyla. She looks really hurt.

"Come on Kyla. You can go to Spencer's with me."

"Okay."

We walked to the Porsche in silence. When we got in, I finally said something.

"Hey, don't let her get to you."

"I thought she was nice."

"You have a lot to learn. But you'll get used to her."

"Thanks for letting me come here."

"No problem. I've never had real family and now I do."

"I was so scared that you would never want to meet me."

"I'll do anything if it means I get family."

We pulled into Spencer's driveway.

"Hey Mr. Carlin. Can we stay over tonight?"

"Of course, Ashley. Spencer's upstairs about to go to bed. Give me your keys. I'll go park your car down the block."

"Thank you."

We walked up the stairs and I knocked on Spencer's door. She opened it and had a confused look.

"Hey."

"Did your mom kick you out?"

"Well she kicked Ashley out but she ticked me off. So I came here."

"Come in. My mom will freak if she knows you two are here."

"When is she coming home?"

"In about fifteen minutes."

I sat on Spencer's bed and Kyla kept standing. Spencer sat next to me.

"So you two have to sneak around just because your mom is a homophobe?"

"That and she hates Ashley's guts."

"What did she do?"

"Well Madison, the cheerleader, told my brother, the ass, that she's gay. So my mom keeps telling me not to hang around her because she's a bad influence."

"Is there ever going to be a mom that likes you?"

"Tell me about it."

"Spencer, Glen, Clay. Get to bed!"

"Okay dad! Ashley, you can sleep on the floor on the side that my mom can't see. And Kyla, you can sleep in my bathroom."

I grabbed a pillow and handed it to Kyla then grabbed one for myself. Spencer gave us each a blanket. Is it always going to be this way? Is Spencer going always going to have to hide me on the other side of the bed just so she can see me more?

"Night guys."

"Night," Spencer and I said in unison.

"Well I should get to bed before your mom comes home."

"I'm sorry we have sneak around."

"Don't worry about it. I understand."

"Night Ash."

"Night Spence."

I leaned over and kissed her. We heard the front door open.

"Hurry!"

I ran over to the other side of the bed and laid down on the floor. A couple minutes later Spencer's door creaked open.

"Spencer?"

"Hm? Oh, hey mom."

"Hey. How was your day?"

"Hectic. How was work?"

"Three broken arms, two heart failures, and two burn victims."

"Wow."

"Tell me about it. But I am off tomorrow."

"Cool."

"Night, Spence."

"Night mom. I love you."

"I love you too."

I heard the door close. Spencer turned so she could see me.

"I probably won't be able to come to your house right away tomorrow."

"It's okay. I'll have more time to get to know Kyla."

"Your really excited aren't you?"

"Hell yes! I feel like I have actual family now. Even if she's been around less than ten hours."

"I love you, Ash."

"I love you too. We better get to bed. We have school."

"And your birthday."

"What did I say before?"

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Night."

"Night."

I closed my eyes and instantly fall asleep.

"Ash?"

I opened my eyes and saw Spencer sitting next to me.

"Hey."

"You might want to leave now before my mom wakes up."

"Okay."

I walked into Spencer's bathroom to get Kyla up.

"Kyla, we have to go."

"Why?"

"Spencer's mom is going to be up soon."

"Okay."

We walked quietly down the stairs and went out the door.

"I'll see you in a bit."

"Okay."

Spencer leaned forward and kissed my cheek. I walked down the block with Kyla.

"Do you think mom is going to let you in the house?"

"I don't know. If not, can you go get me some clothes?"

"Of course."

We got in the car and drove to our house. I noticed that mom's car was gone. She kicked me out for no reason.

"So, today's our birthday."

"Please don't mention the "b" word."

"Why?"

"I've never had a normal one."

"Really? No cake? No balloons?"

"Nope. Just mom and dad yelling at each other."

"Well this year is going to be different. Your going to have a normal birthday."

"What did I say about that word?"

"Sorry. I just think you should have an actual one."

"Thanks but no thanks."

"Fine."

We changed then headed to school.

"Happy…"

"Stop! Don't finish that sentence."

"You really hate that word don't you?"

"No. I just don't like today."

"Why?"

"My bitch mom and dead father had sex seventeen years ago. What's to celebrate?"

"The fact that what they did made a wonderful and smart girl."

"They made two girls."

"Whatever. At least you were made. And that's what birthdays are for. To celebrate the time you've been alive."

"Listen, Spence. I don't want anything special. Let's just hang out."

"Fine, but we're going to Gray."

"Alright."

Great, Madison. What does she want?

"Happy birthday Ashley."

"Whatever asshole comment you want to say, just say it."

"I don't have one. I heard about your dad and I just wanted to make you feel a little better."

"Thanks for trying, but my birthday doesn't make me feel any better."

"Right. I am sorry though. Your dad was awesome and sucks that he died."

"Yeah."

"Well I have to go."

"Bye."

"Was Madison just being nice to you?"

"She always is on my birthday."

"Why?"

"Because she knew what happened a couple years ago."

After saying that, I realized how much I haven't told Spencer. How much Madison knows more than my own girlfriend. But two years ago, on my fifteenth birthday, was one story I will never tell Spencer. I won't even say it to myself. So if you want to know it, too bad.

"What happened?"

"It's not important. Well, not anymore."

I know she wants to know, but I can't. I'm still trying to erase it from my memory.

"Okay. So I'll meet you by the Porsche and we'll go to your house for a bit?"

"Sounds good."

"Good. I have to get to class. Bye."

"Later."

I walked to my car with Kyla and saw Spencer waiting.

"Hey girlfriend!"

"Hey."

I'm surprisingly up beat today. Maybe it's because I finished dad's book last hour in study hall or maybe it's because I'm actually seeing Spencer smile today. She had a little one this morning but after that whole Madison thing, she stopped. Maybe she is now because I'm more cheery now.

"Are you guys doing anything tonight?"

"We're going to Gray around seven."

"Cool. Can I come with?"

"Um, it's kind of a date thing."

"I thought we were just hanging out."

"You're my girlfriend. Hanging out is considered a date."

"We can still have Kyla tag along. We can get her a date, too."

"Oh, and where are we going to find one of those?"

At that second, Aiden walked by. I saw Spencer's eyes light up.

"Oh no. Not Aiden."

"Why not? Hey Aiden!"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go on a double date with Ashley, Kyla, and me?"

"Sure. I'm taking Kyla right?"

"Yes. You can come to Ashley's after you get ready. Then we'll all go to Gray."

"Cool. What time?"

"Seven."

"Alright. See you then."

We waved bye to him and then I gave a death look to Spencer.

"What?"

I didn't answer. Actually, I wasn't that pissed. I wanted to laugh at the fact that my twin sister was going on a date with my ex boyfriend. Kyla has no idea what she has in store for her. We got in the car and went to my house.

I chose a white dress that ended about half an inch above my knees. Spencer chose a red one that was the same length. Kyla decided to go with my blue one which was about two inches longer. Aiden arrived in a black shirt and jeans. Typical.

"You three look amazing."

"We know."

We all got in the Porsche and I drove to Gray. I looked through the glass doors when I parked.

"Is it King High night?"

No one answered me. Instead they all looked at each other. I don't get it. We got out of the car. Spencer grabbed my wrist and let Aiden and Kyla go inside.

"What's wrong, Spence?"

"Nothing. I just want to talk about something."

Oh god.

"Is it the Madison thing?"

"No."

Good.

"Then what's up?"

"When we walk in there, don't be mad."

"Why would I be mad?"

I wasn't getting any of this. Spencer turned me around and cupped her hands around my eyes.

"Open the doors Aiden."

I was forced forward. A warm rush of air blew at me. Spencer removed her hands. I opened my eyes and I went from confused to pissed.


	6. Chapter 6

"Surprise!"

I was pissed until I remembered what Spencer told me only a minute ago. _When we walk in there, don't be mad._ I also remembered how long I've waited for Spencer to be mine. Two long, painful months. Then I get her and my dad dies. I was about to push her away but I knew how much I need her in my life. And here I am. At Gray in front of at least thirty kids from my school. In the last three days, I've gained a sister and more knowledge on my dad. The only thing I haven't touched from what he gave me was the CD. The one with all songs about me. None of them about Kyla. All of them for me. So far, this year's been a rollercoaster. So why am I mad about a party? Not just any party, but a party for me. Just me. The least I can do is enjoy it.

"Are you mad?"

"I was but not anymore."

"Good because it was a freaking pain to get these people here."

"Thank Spence. I really need this."

"No problem."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now let's start dancing!"

"Hell yeah!"

We walked onto the dance floor and started dancing.

"Having fun, Ash?"

I turned around and saw Kyla. Aiden was attached to her waist. A smile wiped across my face.

"Of course. How about you?"

"More than you know. Hey, do you mind if we bail?"

"Not at all. Just don't do anything in my room."

"Fine."

I hugged Kyla then let them leave.

"Things are really turning out well between you two."

"Yep. I'm just glad that I finally have family."

"Were you mad when you found out about Kyla?"

"No, just a little shocked. I feel bad for her though. Our dad gave me all this stuff before he died and she has nothing."

"There was nothing about her in his book?"

"Nope. It was all about me. Just like everything else."

"Maybe you can give her something or share something with her."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Have you listened to the CD yet?"

"No."

"Let's go back to your house and listen to it."

"Why are you so anxious to leave?"

"I want to see something."

"Can I say something first?"

"Of course."

"Thank you for giving me the best birthday ever. If you never came to LA, I'd probably still be fighting with my mom about going to school. You've really helped me and in so many ways. I love you."

"Aw. I love you too."

Spencer leaned over and hugged me. I kissed her on the cheek and then we left.

I opened the CD box carefully and pulled the CD out. Spencer popped it into my CD player that was on my dresser. My dad's voice started singing.

_I'm giving you away_

_But I'm not letting go_

_The memories, they flood my mind_

_Of the little girl I know_

_Once upon a time_

_You held my hand so tight_

_You'd close your eyes and say a prayer_

_Then I'd kiss your head goodnight_

_As we dance I keep our love deep within my heart_

_And thank God for giving me this angel in my arms…_

_You're my little angel_

_So baby don't you cry_

_It's time to spread your wings and fly_

_If there's one thing this father knows_

_The hardest part is letting go_

_But you will still always be…_

_Daddy's little angel_

_It seems like yesterday _

_Has come and gone so fast _

_Now my baby's all grown up_

_But the memories will last_

_It's hard to say goodbye_

_When you've always been so near_

_But for now I'll hold you tight_

_Like those times that I hold dear_

_When you were young, I used to laugh _

_At the funny things you'd say_

_Right now I just can't help but smile…_

_On this blessed day_

I couldn't help but smile. I rested my head on Spencer's shoulder, and she put hers' on top of it. The second song started playing. A guitar strummed slowly and then my dad's voice.

_Dear little angel_

_I have something to say_

_I've tried to say it everyday _

_But never could_

_There's a girl in Baltimore_

_Named Kyla_

_And she's_

_She's your twin sister_

_Dear little angel_

_Please give her a chance_

_This is harder on her _

_Then on you_

_So give her a call_

_I'm sure you'll have a ball_

_Dear little angel_

_I'm sorry I never told you_

_I love you_

A tear rolled down my cheek and soaked into Spencer's shirt. I hoped that she wouldn't feel the wet spot but she did.

"What's wrong?"

"It's so good hearing his voice again."

Spencer kissed the top of my head right when the third song began. But it wasn't a song. It was two little girls talking.

_Hello my name is Ashley and I love my daddy._

_My name is Kyla. I love my mama._

"Oh my god, that's little Kyla!"

"How did your dad get anything of Kyla when she was young?"

"Her mom must have sent him stuff of her."

_Ashley, do you want to know something?_

_What daddy?_

_I'm going to be moving away for a while._

_Why?_

_Because your mommy doesn't want me around right now._

I still remember that day. It was the day my dad told me that mom and him were getting divorced. Except he put it more lightly.

_Kyla?_

_Yes mama?_

_Did you know that you have a sister?_

_I do not!_

_Yes you do. _

_Where is she then?_

_She doesn't live with us. _

_Your lying!_

_Kyla Marie Woods, don't ever call me a liar._

_Sorry. Now do I really have a sister?_

_No I was joking._

_Mom!_

Her mom tried to tell her.

"What are you guys listening to?"

"Dad's CD that he gave me."

"It has me on it?"

"Yep. We're listening to you and me talking right now."

Kyla sat down on the floor. Aiden walked in a couple seconds later and sat next to her.

_Honey, would you like to come to my concert?_

_Of course dad!_

I was fourteen then. The year Aiden and I started dating.

_Hurry mom! Purple Venom's concert is starting in one minute._

_I'm coming, Kyla._

"You were a fan of dad's band?"

"My mom was so attached to his music that it wore off on me."

"I bet you would never have guessed he was your dad."

"Yeah. I saw you on stage all the time and I always wondered why I looked so much like you. I guess I know now."

"I guess so."

_And who is this young man?_

Oh no. Not the day dad met Aiden.

_Daddy, this is Aiden Dennison. My boyfriend._

I waited for Spencer to run out of the room but she stayed right where she was. But her body tensed a little.

_Hello Raife._

_That's Mr. Davies to you._

_Dad._

_You know how I am about you having a boyfriend._

_Yeah, yeah._

Aiden started laughing lightly.

"What's so funny?"

"I remember how mad you got because I couldn't call him Raife."

"And that's funny?"

"To me it is."

I thought about the day and laughed a little, too.

_Mom this is Rick Stevens._

_Hello Rick._

_Hi Ms. Woods._

_You can call me Lily._

_Will do._

Now Kyla was getting tense.

"Rick?"

"My first boyfriend."

_Daddy, I have to tell you something._

_What it is dear?_

_Remember Aiden?_

_Yes._

_Well he… he got me pregnant._

_What?!_

_I'm sorry…_

_It's okay honey. Are you going to keep it?_

_I think so. I want someone who loves me for me._

_I love you for you._

_Yes but your barely around._

_True. Well however you choose your life, I'll support you._

_Thanks daddy._

I knew Spencer was completely uncomfortable now. She was biting on the tip of her thumb and her leg was moving rapidly.

_Mom, me and Rick had sex last night._

_Well that's nice._

_That's nice?_

_Yes. It's normal for you to be having sexual experiences at your age._

_Mom, I'm fifteen._

_So? I was fourteen when I lost my virginity. As long as you used a condom._

_We did. I can't believe your okay with this._

_Would you like it better if I was yelling at you?_

_No but still. Most mothers would be calling the guy's mom right now._

_I guess I'm not most mothers._

"Your mom was really cool huh?"

"Yeah."

_Daddy, this is Spencer Carlin. She's my friend from school._

_Hello Spencer._

_Hi Mr. Davies._

_Call me Raife._

_You got it. I have to go to the bathroom._

_Down the hall to the right._

_Your letting her call you Raife?_

_Yeah. She seems pretty special to you._

_She is._

_So you like her?_

_Dad!_

_Sorry honey. So do you?_

_I don't know yet._

Spencer loosened her muscles and laid her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her waist.

_Those were some of my favorite memories of my daughters. _

The last track started with a guitar.

_Daddy's little girl paints the world with her magic wand_

_Daddy's little child breathes new life to the morning time for me_

_Though we're apart, her thoughts follow me_

_When I come home, Molly smiles with the dawn_

_Ashley smiles, and she radiates the glow around her halo_

_When she plays, Ashley smiles_

_On a summer day, Ashley smiles_

_A new day, Ashley smiles_

_Daddy's little girl ties a ribbon around my heart_

_Daddy's little child waves goodbye to the ocean tide that sweeps me_

_Though we're apart, she's a part of me_

_Ashley smiles with the dawn_

_Ashley smiles and she radiates the glow around her halo_

_When she plays, Ashley smiles_

_On a summer day, Ashley smiles_

_A new day, Ashley smiles_

_When I come home, Ashley smiles with the dawn_

_Ashley smiles and she radiates the glow around her halo_

_When she plays, Ashley smiles_

_On a summer day, Ashley smiles_

_A new day, Ashley smiles_

_When the days have gone grey, _

_Nothing's wrong when Ashley smiles_

"That was an awesome CD!"

"I can't believe he had me on there."

"You're his daughter Kyla."

"Yeah but I never knew it until a couple days ago."

"True. But at least he knew you existed. There's a lot of people who don't even care about their kids."

"Your mom?"

"Exactly."

"Speaking of moms, I have to call mine and tell her I'm staying over."

"Yeah same here."

"Why are you staying over?"

"Kyla asked me to."

Great. Hopefully they won't have sex because if they did, I would never get to sleep. Spencer got off the bed and walked to the corner of my room. Aiden walked out of the door.

"Hey mom. I'm going to stay at Ashley's tonight because it's her birthday. Yes, I won't sleep in her bed. Because she's my friend and her dad just died last week. We don't have school tomorrow. It's Friday, mom. Just because you hate Ashley doesn't mean I have to also. Whatever. Bye."

"So she hates me."

"Yeah. But she's letting me stay over tonight."

"Yes but it sucks that you can't sleep in my bed."

"I know. Mothers are so harsh."

A smile appeared on both of our faces. Aiden came back in the room.

"My mom says I can stay over but I have to be home before noon tomorrow."

"Why?"

"My dad's going to take me camping in some mountains up North."

"Fun."

"You should all come with!"

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Me? Camping? You really forgot a lot about me in the past year."

"Come on Ash. It'll be awesome."

"Ha, no."

"Pleeeeeeease."

"Fine. But only if you sleep in my bed tonight."

"I don't know, I told my mom I wouldn't."

"So?"

"Of course I will. I planning on it anyway."

"I know."

"So we're all going camping?"

"Yes."

"Awesome!"

"Well we should go to bed."

"Night Kyla. Night Aiden."

"Night guys!"

Once they left the room, I got off the bed and grabbed my pajamas.

"So are you going to lie to your mom tomorrow?"

"Probably. She won't let me go if she knows your coming with."

I changed into my PJs and laid down. Spencer dug into my dresser and changed, too. After changing, she laid next to me.

"I hate that we have to sneak around."

"I know. But I just can't tell my parents yet. I think my dad will be cool with it but my mom is going to freak."

"Definitely. But I'll be right next to you when you tell them."

"Thanks."

"No problem. We should go to bed. We've got a long day tomorrow."

"Yeah. So what's Aiden's dad like?"

"He's kind of like your dad but a little bit more uptight."

"Do you think I could invite my dad?"

"Why?"

"He doesn't know anyone here and he loves camping. Plus I could tell him about us without my mom around."

"Does your mom like camping?"

"Hell no! The only other person that likes camping besides me and my dad is Clay."

"You should invite him, too."

"Maybe. I'll have to ask Aiden."

"Yeah. That would be cool though. Then you could tell the more supportive side of the family."

"Then when we come home, they could help me tell my mom."

"What about Glen?"

"I don't care about him. He's an ass and always be."

I kissed her on the lips and got off the bed. After I turned off the lights, I walked back to the bed.

"Night Ash."

"Night Spence."


	7. Chapter 7

"Ashley, get up."

"No."

"Come on, we have to get packed. Plus I have to ask Aiden if Clay and my dad can tag along."

"Give me five minutes."

"Fine, but your not getting any favors in the tent tonight."

"I'm up!"

Aiden and Kyla walked into my room.

"Good morning ladies."

"Morning. Hey, do you mind if my dad and Clay come with?"

"Nope. In fact, that would be perfect. My dad won't bother us."

"Great! I'll call them right now."

"Spence?"

"Yeah?"

I grabbed her hand and pulled her into me. I kissed her on the lips lightly.

"Morning."

"Right back at you."

We both smiled and she walked to the corner of my room.

"Hey dad. I'm going on a camping trip with Aiden, Kyla, Ashley, and Aiden's dad today. I was wondering if you and Clay would like to come. Great! Come to Ashley's when your packed. Oh and don't tell mom that Ash's is coming, too. Bye."

"So their coming?"

"Yep and my dad is bringing some of his best cooking with."

"Awesome. Well, we're going to go to my house and get my dad. Once your dad and Clay come, just go over to my house. Then we'll hit the road."

"You got it."

After they left, Spencer and I packed blankets, pillows, clothes, and gear (which I surprisingly have). A knock came at the front door.

"I'll get it."

I walked down the stairs and went to the front door. I opened it and Clay and Spencer's dad came in.

"Spencer's upstairs packing."

"Okay. Do you want us to just wait here?"

"No. You can come up."

We walked up the stairs and into my room.

"Hey Spence."

"Hey dad!"

"We brought some of your clothes."

"Thanks. Well, we're done packing so we should head out."

"Are we going over to Aiden's?"

"Yep. So you guys can just follow me."

"You got it."

We took our bags to the Porsche then went to Aiden's.

"So your going to tell your dad and Clay tonight?"

"That's the plan. But I don't know when."

"I've got it! Right after we eat, Aiden and his dad will probably go for a little hike. Once they leave, I'll pretend to get something from our tent. That should give you enough time to tell them."

"Okay. But what if they don't leave?"

"Trust me, they will."

"Okay."

My cell phone started ringing. It's Aiden.

"What?"

"Where are you?"

"About a minute from your house."

"Alright. See you soon."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and slid it back into my pocket. I drove into Aiden's driveway and Spencer's dad did the same. Aiden and his dad walked out of their house and waved at us. We got out of our vehicles and walked up to them.

"So is everyone ready to go?"

"I think so."

"Well let's take a quick bathroom break before he head off."

We walked into their house. Wow, I haven't been in here for a long time. It hasn't changed much. After going to the bathroom, we headed out. Spencer and I rode with her dad and brother. Aiden, Kyla, and his dad took their own vehicle.

We arrived at the campsite two hours later. Spencer shook me awake.

"Ash, we're here."

"Okay."

I got out and helped unpack. I looked at the sign that said Welcome to Heart Bar Campground. This is the best campground around Los Angeles.

"This place is beautiful."

"It sure is. I used to take Aiden here every summer, but then he entered high school."

"Whatever dad."

I grabbed Aiden's wrist (which probably made Spencer pissed) and pulled him by a tree.

"You need to help Spence and I tonight."

"What?"

"She's going to tell her dad and brother that she's gay and she wants to be alone with them. So can you please help?"

"Sure. What do I need to do?"

"Get your dad to go on a hike with you."

"Alright. When is she planning on doing it?"

"I don't know. I'll talk to her then get back to you okay?"

"Got it."

I walked over to Spencer and helped her unload from her dad's vehicle.

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay."

We walked over to the same tree Aiden and I were at earlier.

"When are you going to tell them?"

"I don't know. Why do you keep asking that?"

"I told Aiden that you were going to tell them. He wants to know so he can get his father away."

"Well, I guess as soon as possible."

"Okay. You sure?"

"Yeah. I just need to breath a bit."

"Your going to be fine."

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

I waved Aiden over.

"When?"

"As soon as possible."

"You got it. Don't worry Spence, they're going to accept it."

"Hopefully. Thanks for helping."

"No problem. Well, I have to go get my dad on the trails. See you girls later."

"Bye."

After he left, I hugged Spencer.

"Ash, will you be there when I tell them?"

"Of course. Well there's only one thing left to do."

"I know."

"You can do it."

She took one more deep breath then we walked towards them.

"I need to tell you guys something."

"What's up Spence?"

"I'm…"

"Your what?"

"I'm gay and I'm dating Ashley."

"Spence, that's… great!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Did you think we weren't going to accept it?"

"No, I just thought that you were going to be shocked."

"Well we are but we're more happy then shocked."

Spencer leaned over and hugged them.

"Ashley, don't feel left out. Come on."

I joined in the hug.

"Why are we all hugging?"

"Spencer just told her dad and Clay that she's gay."

"Awesome!"

"You can join too Kyla."

"Maybe later. I'm actually looking for Aiden."

"Oh, him and his dad went hiking about ten minutes ago."

Before Kyla (or anybody) could say something, shouting came from the woods. It was Aiden's dad.

"HELP! IT'S AIDEN! HE'S HURT! HELP!"

"Oh my god!"

"Clay, get the first aid kit. Spencer, call for an ambulance. Ashley and Kyla, gather some blankets and pillows."

We all did what we were told. Everyone ran to help Aiden. When we got there, we saw him mangled and bruised.

"What happened?"

"Well, he stopped to go to the bathroom and said I could keep going. About a minute later, I heard him screaming. When I got there, a bear was attacking him. I scared the bear off and then called for help."

Spencer hung up her cell phone.

"An ambulance is on their way. It's going to be a while because the nearest hospital available is the one mom works at."

"So it's going to be about two hours. Until they get here, let's clear up what we can."

Tears rimmed my bottom eyelids. Everyone was crying but Aiden's dad was crying the hardest. Spencer's dad wrapped some of Aiden's wounds in blankets. He set his head on top of some pillows. Spencer pulled me into her. I pulled away and grabbed Kyla then went back to hugging. Spencer's dad joined the hug, then Clay, then Aiden's dad. We heard Aiden laughing.

"Why are you guys so worried," he said faintly.

"Idiot," I said to him. He laughed again.

"Son, get some rest. It's going to be at least an hour and a half until the ambulance gets here."

Aiden closed his eyes and instantly fell asleep. I examined his body and saw how torn up he was. Huge gashes were on his stomach, arms, and legs. His face had tons of bruises on it. How can see him like this? How am I not running off? Is it because I still have feelings for Aiden? No, I only have feelings for Spencer. Then why am I here watching him suffer? I look at my sister and suddenly know why. I'm watching Aiden suffer because of her. If it was just her and Aiden, she'd be an even bigger mess. We're all watching for Kyla. And, of course, Aiden's dad. They need support just in case. Spencer and I hug again then wait in silence.

The ambulance arrived an hour after it went dead silent. Kyla and Aiden's dad rode in the ambulance while the rest of us followed in the Carlin vehicle. I wasn't crying so much anymore and neither was anyone else. Well, except for Mr. Dennison. But he has the right to be crying more. His youngest son could possibly die. Oh my god, I just realized something. If I didn't tell him to go hiking earlier, he wouldn't be in this condition. It's my fault.

"Ashley, you okay?"

"Kind of."

"What's wrong?"

"This is my fault. I told him to go hiking earlier."

"It's not anyone's fault."

"Maybe but did the bear send him out earlier."

"That doesn't have anything to do with it. One, Aiden agreed to go out earlier. Two, the bear could've been there later too."

Mr. Carlin's words made sense but I still felt like it was my fault. Does Spencer feel that way, too? She wanted to be alone with her dad and brother so she could come out to them. I looked at her and she was looking out the window. I reached over and grabbed her hand.

"It's not your fault Spence."

"It's not yours either."

We got to the hospital and followed the stretcher into the building. I remember Spencer saying her mom works there, so I stayed near the back. And surprise, the doctor is her mom. Hopefully she won't see me.

"What happened?"

"Aiden and I were hiking and he stopped to go to the bathroom. Well, he said I could keep going and no more than a minute later, he was screaming. When I got there, a bear was batting him around like a cat toy. I scared the bear off then screamed for help."

"Okay. We have get him treated right away. It'll be a while, I suggest sitting down."

"Do you know if he'll live," Kyla said through a cracked voice.

"There's probably a 20 percent of him living right now."

Everyone was silent again. The air was filled with tension. I could see Paula scanning the crowd of people that came with Aiden. I hid behind Spencer's dad but could still see what was going on. Then he moved so he could talk to his wife and she saw me. She kept her eyes on me and burned holes into my head.

"Oh hello Ashley."

"Hi Mrs. C."

"Spencer, we'll talk later. I'll talk to you later too, Arthur. I have to go try to save a kid's life."

Once she left, Spencer walked over to me. I saw the worry in her eyes and hugged her.

"What am I going to say to her, Ash?"

"I don't know but you'll be fine."

"How? I told her that you weren't going to be anywhere near me this weekend. And here you are with me."

"Tell her whatever comes to mind. If she doesn't like it, oh well."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

We waited anxiously in the waiting room.

Paula walked in the room covered in blood.

"So?"

"I'm sorry, Mark, but Aiden has passed."

"No. He can't be dead!"

"He is though."

I dropped my head to my knees and cried. I heard Kyla crying, too. Everyone else was in shock.

"Spencer, come with me."

"Ash, I'll be right back."

I couldn't talk. Spencer's dad came over and made me sit up.

"He's gone Mr. C."

"I know."

"And now Spencer's in trouble because of me."

"Again, it's not your fault."

"I know but it sucks. I just lost my dad 2 weeks ago and now I lose my ex boyfriend."

"How do think your sister feels. She lost a dad and a boyfriend within two weeks. Then there's Mark. He lost his youngest son and his oldest son is in another hospital because of a car accident."

"What? Travis was in an accident?"

"Yeah."

"When?"

"Yesterday."

"If he's in the hospital, why did we go camping?"

"Because Aiden thinks he loves Travis more. So he didn't tell anyone."

I walked over to Aiden's dad.

"You should go check on Travis."

"So I can watch my other son die?"

"Travis isn't going to die."

"We said the same about Aiden."

"Yes but he was torn apart by a bear. Travis was hit by a car."

He stared at me for a couple seconds then broke the eye contact.

"You are a good person Ashley."

"Deep down I am. It takes things like this to bring it out of me."

He gave me a smile, asked Mr. C if he could use his vehicle, then left. Spencer walked up to me with tears in her eyes.

"How did it go?"

"I told her."

"About us?"

"Yeah."

"What did she say?"

"She started out with 'you told me Ashley wasn't going to be near you this weekend'. I said that you're my best friend and that I had to lie to her. Then she said that I shouldn't be your friend and then I told her about us."

"Her reaction?"

"She said that we would talk later when everyone was calm. Ash, I'm scared. Her and Glen are huge homophobes. What am I going to do?"

"I don't know but you have your dad. If it gets really bad, you can come to my house."

"Okay."

I pulled her in and let her cry. I felt her tears soak into my shirt. My eyes scanned the waiting room. Kyla was in the corner crying, Clay was comforting her, Arthur was talking to Paula, and some people were staring at my sister. Some of them were staring at Spencer and me. I gave them a "what the hell are you looking at" look. They turned away.

"Excuse me. Are you Ashley?"

"Yes."

"We thought that you would like to see Aiden before we wheeled him out."

"Sure. Just let me get my sister."

I walked over to Kyla and told her about seeing Aiden. Spencer tagged along so she wouldn't have to deal with her mom's glares. We walked in the cold room and saw his head sticking out of a blue paper sheet. Kyla touched his bruised face and cried harder. I pulled her into me. Spencer whispered something to him but I couldn't make it out. I was next. I bent down and said, "You're the biggest ass because you left us like this. Watch over us jerk."

We walked out of the room. Paula arranged an ambulance to take us home. I told the driver to stop at the Dennison house. Kyla, Spencer, and I got in the Porsche.

"What did you tell Aiden?"

"Thanks for helping Ash and I. Even though it resulted in death, your still the best guy friend I'll ever have."

I looked back and saw Kyla fell asleep. Her eyelids were red and puffy. No one had a rougher day then her and Aiden's dad. Aiden may have been annoying but he was a good guy. Thanks man.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it's been so long since the last update. This one is a little shorter then the others. I've been going through a lot (school, friends, family) and haven't had time to write. But I didn't have school today so I finished chapter 8. The beginning paragraph is what Ashley is writing in her journal. Ashley's POV.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been a week since Aiden's funeral. Kyla is still crying but not as much. His dad decided to cremate him because he was mangled so bad. Aiden's brother, Travis, is fine. He only has a couple bruises and a broken arm. I've been at Spencer's everyday to talk to Paula about me dating her daughter. Glen always stays in his room when I'm there. When I asked why he does that, Paula said because he's just adjusting to the sudden changes. Yeah right. He probably thinks I made Spencer gay. That's such crap. You can't make someone gay. They either are or they aren't.

"Hey Ash. How's the journal thing going?"

"It's stupid. Why do I have to do this?"

"Because it's the only way you can talk to my dad without my mom hearing."

"What is she going to hear? She already knows everything."

"No she doesn't. She doesn't know that your doing this journal thing."

"True. Do you have to do it, too?"

"Yeah. I just sent mine to my dad's office."

"I think I'm ready to send mine off. I just have to write a couple more things."

I turned back to my paper and scribbled a couple sentences, signed my name, closed the book, then got up.

"Ready?"

"Yep."

Spencer and I walked down the hallways of Los Angeles Social Services where her dad works. I handed the book to Mr. C.

"Thanks Ashley."

"No problem."

"Do you two have to go talk to Paula now?"

"Yeah. I think she's forcing Glen to sit with us this time."

"Their going to accept this someday."

"I know. I just wish they would accept it now."

"Well, if it gets to a point where you can't handle it, you know where to come."

We hugged Mr. C. then went to Spencer's house.

"Glen, please come join us."

"I would like to but I have tons of homework."

"Then you can do it later. For now, you are going to talk with us. Everyone needs to be comfortable about the sudden changes in the family."

There she goes with that "sudden changes" crap again. "Fine but if I fail, I'm blaming it on you."

He wouldn't even look at Spencer or me. What an ass.

"So Ashley, how are you doing after the death?"

"Um, it's been kind of hard. I think Kyla's taking it worse though."

"I'm sorry I couldn't save him."

"It wasn't your fault. He was a loss cause before the ambulance arrived. You did all you could."

I heard Glen mumble, "That's such bullshit, Davies." I just ignored him.

"How's Aiden's brother?"

"I don't know. I haven't talked to him for a couple days."

I shifted myself so I was facing the window more than I was Paula's evil gaze. I've gotten that gaze every time we see each other.

"Mom, do you think I could stay at Ashley's tonight?"

I turned my head and saw Paula's shoulders tense up. Glen looked at her too and grinned. Paula closed her eyes then fluttered them open. After a minute of awkward silence, she responded.

"Sure."

"Thanks mom!"

Spencer jumped up and hugged her mom. I saw Paula mouth something to the ceiling. I understood it.

"Please lord, don't let them do anything wrong. This is all so wrong. Please make my daughter straight again."

A fire started up in my stomach. I wanted to punch her right in the face. Every religous person says that God made everyone. So if he made gay people, why is it such a sin?

"There's only one rule though."

"What?"

"You have to be home before nine tomorrow."

"In the morning?"

"Yep."

"On a Saturday?"

"Yes."

"You know I'm never up before eleven on Saturday."

"Well too bad. We have to go shopping tomorrow and I want to get there early."

"Can Ashley come with?"

Glen and I grinned at the same time. Paula's pain pleased me.

"Do you want to come Ashley?"

There was something in her eyes that was begging me to say no. I didn't feel like shopping with a person who annoyed me, but I knew Spencer wanted me to go.

"Sure."

"Then you can come."

I was about to say, "duh" but I stopped myself. That wouldn't help matters at all. I looked out the window again and saw Clay coming back from his date.

"Clay's home."

Paula and Glen jumped up and walked to the door. Clay appeared a minute later in the living room.

"Hey Ash."

"Hey."

"Were you guys in the middle of one of those session things?"

"Actually we just got done."

Once Glen heard that, he ran up to room. Spencer sighed deeply.

"He's never going to come around is he," she asked me quietly.

"You never know. Why don't you go talk to him?"

"That's a good idea."

She made her way through Paula and Clay, who were arguing about Spencer and I. Suddenly I was left in an awkward situation. Paula sat down near me and turned the TV on. It was a church thing about gay people. Did she program it so she wouldn't miss it? I stared out the window until Clay sat in front of my view. I was forced to watch the gray-haired priest rant about how homosexuality is a sin.

"Mom, can we please watch something else?"

"Why can't we watch this?"

Clay gave Paula a look and she sighed. The awkwardness increased rapidly after the guy said, "if your daughter has a girlfriend, you should not let this girl in your house. That brings sin into your house. You should treat your daughter fast before you lose her forever. Do it now!"

Paula looked at me with that glare again. My stomach turned into a knot and tears were slowly coming.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

I ran up the stairs and went into Spencer's room. A couple minutes later, I heard Glen and Spencer yelling. I put my ear to the wall and listened.

"Come on Spencer. You know that your not gay. Your just doing this to piss mom off for making us move here."

"Why would I be mad about moving to LA? This is way better than Ohio. And I love Ashley. This isn't just something I'm doing to piss mom off. It's the real deal."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You know I have nothing against gays right?"

"No. But if you don't, why do you treat Ashley like crap?"

"Because she seems like a bitch. And I didn't want someone like that around my little sister."

"Well she can be a bitch, but she can also be amazing."

"I guess I can give her a chance."

"So your not an ass?"

"Oh I still am. Just not towards you and your girlfriend."

"Three down, one to go."

"Mom is going to be the hard one to break."

"Yep."

I fell backwards on the bed and looked at the ceiling.

"SPENCER!"

"What?"

"Come here please."

I heard Spencer go down the stairs. Suddenly she was knocking on the bathroom door.

"Ashley?"

"I'm in here."

She appeared in the door frame and smiled.

"Why are you in my room?"

"I had to get away from your mom's evil glare."

"It can be a little intense."

"Yeah. So what's going on?"

"Your mom's on the phone."

She handed me the phone.

"Hey mom."

"Ashley, it's Kyla," she said in a scared voice.


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of the updates are going to be a little short. I know people wanted me to write faster so they would know what happened to Kyla. So here you go! Enjoy! Ashley's POV.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's wrong?"

"Well I went into her room today and she wasn't breathing. She's in the hospital. They said she had an overdose."

"Is she okay?"

"She's breathing again but she took two bottles of pills. It's going to be a while."

"Oh my god."

"You should go see her."

"Okay."

"Well I have to fill out the medical papers. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and let the tears go.

"Ash, what's going on?"

"Kyla...she...she...had...an overdose. My mom said two whole bottles."

"We're going to the hospital right now."

Spencer grabbed my hand and pulled me all the way to my car. She got in the driver's side and I stood next to the car.

"Are you getting in?"

"I don't like other people driving my car."

"Ash, it's me. You know I would never ruin this car. Plus, I've driven it before."

"I know. Sorry, I'm just in shock. I guess I'm making excuses so I don't have to go see more painful crap."

"It's going to be okay."

"They said that about Aiden and look where he is. Dead!"

"Settle down, Ash."

"Why should I? Because your mom might hear me screaming and hate me. She already does! I'm tired of trying to get her to like me. From now on I'm being myself."

"That's perfectly fine. I never asked you to be a different person. You just did that on yourself."

"You never told me to myself."

"That's because I knew you could take care of yourself. That you didn't need me telling you who to be or what to be just so my mom would like you. I let you do it your own way."

"So it's my fault for your mom hating me?"

"Of course not. She just hasn't realized what the rest of the family has."

"What's that?"

"That you truly care for me and mean no harm. Or in other words, your in love and innocent."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Now let's go see your sister."

"Hey! Wait up!"

I turned around and saw Glen coming at us.

"What?"

"Can I go with?"

"I guess."

Glen climbed over the back of the car, which made me a little mad but I let it go, and I got in.

"So Ashley, is your sister hot?"

"Glen! Her sister almost died and still has a chance."

"Spence, it's okay. She's okay, Glen."

"Only okay?"

"Well if she wasn't my sister, I'd say she's hot. She is my twin sister."

Spencer laughed.

"So I can hit on her?"

"Only when she's out of the hospital. She'll probably have to go into therapy or treatment, too."

"I can deal with therapy or treatment."

"Fine. If your interested, you can date my sister. But if you break her heart, I'm going to kick your ass."

"You got it."

We pulled into the parking lot and walked inside. I saw my mom filling out medical papers.

"Hey Christine."

"It's mom to you."

"Sorry. I'm used to it."

"It's okay. She's in room thirteen-H."

We rounded corners until we found room thirteen-H. I opened the door and saw Kyla sleeping. My bottom eyelids rimmed with tears.

"She is hot," Glen whispered. Spencer punched his shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For being born."

A tear tipped over my eyelid and slid down my cheek. Kyla's face was whiter than the walls. Dark circles were below her eyes. I walked over to her and put my hand on her forehead. Her skin was lukewarm.

"Why'd you do this to yourself? I know you loved Aiden, but he would never want you to do this. He would've hated being the reason. I bet you wanted to be with him. Well mom saved your ass."

The silence grew longer. After what seemed like years, Spencer came up behind me and put her head on my shoulder. I rested my head on her's. The nurse came in and cleared her throat. Spencer and I seperated.

"I don't mean to intrude, but I must check up on Ms. Davies."

"Davies? No, her last name is Woods."

"Well her mother wrote Davies on the papers."

Of course she would. She had to make Kyla a part of the family so she might as well change her last name.

"Whatever. Do you want us to leave?"

"No, you can stay. So is this your friend?"

"Sister. Twin sister actually."

"Ah. And what about the other two?"

"This is my girlfriend, who is a friend of Kyla's, and her brother. He has a crush on Kyla."

"I don't have a 'crush'. It's a general liking."

"That's the same thing."

"No it's not."

We argued until the doctor came in and told us to keep it down.

"Please be quiet. Ms. Davies needs her rest."

Okay, the Ms. Davies thing is really bothering me.

"Sorry."

"How is she doing, Jackie?"

"She's getting better. Her heart rate is almost normal again. There's still a chance of losing her though."

"Get her a new IV and then let her sister and friends visit."

"You got it."

The sentence "There's still a chance of losing her though" repeated in my head a million times. I walked over to Kyla once the nurse left and held her hand.

"Ash, do you want to be alone?"

"No, you guys can stay."

Spencer and Glen took seats on the other side of the bed. My mom came in a couple minutes later.

"I'm going to go home."

"Your not going to be when she wakes up?"

"No. I have to pack for Costa Rica."

Typical.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye. Tell Kyla I'm sorry for leaving."

"Yeah."

Nurse Jackie squeezed past Christine.

"Does she feel warm?"

"Yeah. Is that good?"

"That's really good. It means that she's coming around. Can I check her heart rate real quick. She should be waking up in ten minutes."

I moved away from the bed so Jakie could check up on Kyla.

"Her heart rate is normal again. Get ready for her waking up."

"Does she still have a chance of dying?"

"Well yes, but it's very very slim. Now that her heart is beating normally, she should be fine. But she will have some sickness problems."

Right before I was going to say something, Kyla's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey Ash," she said in a weak voice.

"Hi. Why the hell did you do that?"

"I had to get away from life. Everything reminded me of Aiden."

"I know your in pain, but that isn't how you solve things."

"Sorry. Oh, hey Spencer. Who's this?"

"This is my brother-"

"Glen, Glen Carlin."

"He likes you."

"I do not!"

"You do to!"

"Okay, before there is more fighting, I need to ask Ms. Davies some questions."

"It's not Davies. My last name is Woods."

"Well Ms. Woods, I have some questions."

"Ask away."

Jackie asked five questions and then repeated some. After recording the answers, she left.

"When am I going to get out of here?"

"In a couple days."

"Actually you can get out today."

Kyla's doctor walked up to her.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but your going to be a little sick. So you might want someone watching you all night."

"I can do it," Glen announced once the doctor finished speaking.

"That'll do. Now, you can't take any kind of medicine because your body is very weak. So just drink a lot of water and juice. Eat anything besides candy and stuff that makes you gag."

"Okay."

"Is your mother going to be home this week?"

"Y-"

"No she's not. She's going to Costa Rica. She says sorry."

"Well you need to stay at someone's house where there is an adult to watch you during school hours."

"She can stay at my house. My dad isn't working this week."

"Alright. Well, I'll get the nurse to get you a wheelchair then you can head out."

"Thank you for everything."

"No problem."

I looked over at Glen who was gitty. Kyla was staying at his house for an entire week. Spencer laughed with me.

"Are you staying at Spence's too, Ash?"

"Of course."

"You can sleep in my room. Ash and I will sleep in the living room."

Glen got even more gitty. Nurse Jackie brought a wheelchair in and helped Kyla into it. I pushed her out to the car. Glen helped her into the back.

"We're going to have to go to my house so we can get some clothes."

"Okay. I don't think my mom was expecting us back for another hour or so anyway."

I drove to my house. Spencer and I got out.

"You two stay in here. I'll get your clothes. No making out!"

"Okay."

We walked into the house and saw a guy.

"Who are you?"

He turned around and I saw a familiar face.

"Aiden?"


	10. Chapter 10

He gave me a funny face.

"Who's Aiden? My name is Michael."

I shook my head to see if I was just seeing Aiden. When I opened my eyes, he still looked the same.

"Why are you in my house?"

"I'm looking for my dad. He moved in here with some lady and her daughter when I was gone."

"Their in Costa Rica. And that lady is my mom."

"Ah, so your Ashley."

"Yes."

"Well I'm your step brother."

Yay, a step brother that looks like my dead ex. Kyla's going to enjoy this. Not.

"Do you know when their going to be back?"

"Yeah, in a week."

"Alright. Do you mind if I stay here?"

"Do whatever you want. I'm going over to my girlfriend's."

"Your.."

"Gay? Yeah. Oh, and you have another step sister. She's in the car."

Michael look passed us and focused on the car.

"She looks just like you. Are you two twins?"

"Yep. Well make yourself at home. I have to get clothes."

He let Spencer and I past him.

"Is it just me or does he look a lot like Aiden?"

"I noticed it, too. Hopefully Kyla won't be seeing him for a while."

Spencer's phone started ringing.

"Hello? Oh hey mom. Yeah she ODed. Her and Ash are going to stay at our house because their mom is in Costa Rica with her husband. We're getting clothes for Kyla and Ashley. We'll be home in a bit. Bye."

"What did your mom have to say?"

"She asked about Kyla and where I was."

Michael poked his head in my room.

"What?"

"Where should I sleep?"

"The guest bedroom is next to my bathroom. Which is across the hall, a door down to the left."

"Got it. Thanks for letting me hang here."

"No problem."

I pushed past him and went into Kyla's room. I gathered random clothes and stuffed them into her duffle bag. Spencer and I made our way down the stairs. Michael was only a couple feet behind.

"I'll see you in a week Michael."

"Actually you'll see me at school."

"Your actually staying?"

"Yeah. Our parents are married, I have to."

Great.

"But you said you were away. Where were you?"

"Visiting my mom in Nevada. My dad called me a couple days ago and said that I have to go to school in LA instead of New York. Then he gave me the address and here I am. He already enrolled me into King High. So there's not much I can do."

I shook my head so he would know I listened (which I didn't).

"Well we have to go. It was nice meeting you."

"Bye."

We walked to the car and got in before Michael could get in the doorway. Just when he poked his head out, I pulled out of the driveway. Perfect timing. A second later, Kyla would've saw him and freaked out.

I pulled into the Carlin driveway and we all got out. Glen and Kyla were inseparble which meant they got really close while we were gone. A red Ford Focus that I'd never seen before was in the driveway also. Spencer's eyes lighted up.

"Is that.."

"It is!!"

Glen and Spencer jumped around and high fived everyone else (Kyla and I). I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's going on," Kyla asked.

"Our Aunt DeAnne is here! She's our favorite aunt."

A woman who looked a lot like Paula apeared in the doorway.

"Who is these beautiful children?"

"Aunt DeAnne!"

Spencer and Glen ran to their aunt like little kids running to the tree on Christmas. The woman nearly fell down when the attacked her with a hug. The actual Paula showed up next to them.

"Mom, why didn't you tell us?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"How long are you in Aunt D?"

"Just a couple days."

She looked past her neice and nephew and looked at me.

"Who are these girls?"

"Oh, those are our friends Ashley and Kyla."

Kyla and I waved at the same time. I saw Paula's shoulders tense up.

"Well hello girls. I bet you two are twins."

"Yes."

Spencer gave me a "it's-okay-to-come-closer" look. We walked up to the group and we went inside.

"Spencer, I'm getting a little tired. Can I go take a nap in your room?"

"Of course. Glen, can you show her the way?"

"Sure."

Glen and Kyla walked up the steps and I was stuck with the family. I stopped at the doorway to the living room and leaned against the wall. Spencer searched for me until she looked at the wall. She waved her hand meaning I could come over. I shook my head no. She removed herself from the couch and pulled me into the kitchen.

"You can hang out with us."

"But it's more of a family thing. And obviously your mother doesn't want me to be a part of this family. So I'll just do her a favor and stay out."

"Why do you care what my mom has to say? She's not dating you, I am. And I want you to be a part of this family. I love you. You shouldn't have to be in the back while everyone is having fun."

We kissed, but her aunt came in. We separted quickly.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Are you shocked?"

"About what?"

"That I'm gay."

"Well I was a little, but I think it's awesome."

"Wow, you take this better than mom."

"She acts like that because our mother acted that way. Your mom has always tried to be like your grandma. I said no way, I was being myself."

"So you have no problem with this?"

"Nope. Do you want me to talk to your mother about it and see if she can come around?"

"That would be great."

"You got it kiddo."

"Are you sure your Paula's sister? You act just like Mr. C."

DeAnne laughed and said, "I'm pretty sure I am. Arthur and I were best friends all the way up to his last year of college. And now he's married to my little sister. So we act a lot a like."

Paula came into the room. Spencer and I moved back. We knew DeAnne was going to talk to her now.

"Paula, we must talk."

"What is it?"

"It's about Spencer."

Paula gave us the evil glare then look back at her older sister.

"What about her?"

"Well I recently found out she's gay and I heard that you aren't taking it well."

"I'm taking it fine."

"You've never liked gay people."

DeAnne slid a chair out and sat down. Paula did the same.

"Spencer is my-"

"Just listen to what I have to say, then you can talk."

"Okay."

Spencer's aunt took a deep breath, looked back at us, smiled, then focused on her sister. Glen walked into the kitchen and stood next to me. He knew not to say anything.

DeAnne started, "Paula, you need to pull out of your head and stop judging your daughter. Also stop judging her girlfriend. She has done nothing but love Spencer, and you should be happy that someone loves her. Even better, that Spence loves her back. You need to see that there is already more than enough hate in this world without you adding on to it. All that your doing is driving her away and making more hate. You need to see past the gay part and look at the love part. It's okay. No one is going to be hurt by this. Your daughter is in love, and you should be proud. Even if it is with a girl. There's nothing wrong with it. So stop being so stupid and accept her for what she is. You don't have to be mom anymore. I know your smarter than this. Look, she hasn't changed at all. It's still Spencer. So come on, stop driving her away. Be someone better. Accept her, accept Ashley, accept everyone."

There was a silence for a couple minutes. Right when Paula opened her mouth, a yell came from upstairs.

"ASHLEY! HELP ME!"


	11. Chapter 11

So I had to use the winner from last chapter in this one because I couldn't just kick the person out. So aunt DeAnne is still here! This update pissed me off (because of a certain part) and I wrote it hehe. Hope you like it! Ashley's POV.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer, Glen, and I made our way up the stairs. We ran into Spencer's room and saw Kyla shaking.

"Ash, help. I don't why I'm shaking like this."

Tears soaked her cheeks. I walked over to her duffle bag and pulled out some medicine the doctor said she would need.

"You just need to take this."

"What is it?"

"It's your medicine. You can't have any pills because your body is still weak from them. So you have to take liquid stuff."

I poured some into the cup.

"Open your mouth."

Kyla did so and I poured the liquid into her mouth. She swallowed it and smiled.

"That tastes good. Can I have some more?"

"No, now try and get some rest."

"Okay. Thanks Ash for helping."

"No problem."

"I'm going to stay and keep an eye on her," Glen whispered.

"Alright. If she starts shaking again, come get me."

He nodded his head. Spencer and I went back down to the kitchen and heard Paula saying something to her sister.

"I never hated Ashley. It was just that Spencer was spending more time with her than with me. Back in Ohio, Spence and I were so close. Then we moved here and it changed. I guess I was jealous and angry at Ashley. When Spencer told me about them dating, I was furious. I didn't let it show because I wanted her to think I was fine with it. But she knew I wasn't. I don't have anything against gay people. I just wanted to be like mom so much, that I never thought it would come back and bite me in the ass someday. I never thought that my own daughter was going to be gay. In fact, I love seeing them together. Spencer hated the fact of moving. I saw that she was happy she moved when she started talking about Ashley. And Ashley is a wonderful person. Sometimes she can act a little out there, but deep down she's amazing. I'm glad that she's with Spence."

"You know you never had to be like mom? She treated me the same way as she treated you."

"Yeah right. She thought you were the best out of us all."

"That's because Kevin was addicted to drugs and you were always annoying her. I was the one that laid off."

"True. Well, I'm done being like her. I'm going to accept Spence for what she is. I'll accept any choices she makes."

Spencer walked into the kitchen and hugged her mom.

"I love you mom."

"I love you, too."

I slowly walked in. Paula reached out and pulled me into the hug.

"I'm so sorry I was mean before."

"It's okay. My mom acted the same way and she still does."

When we were released, Paula asked, "So what was wrong with Kyla?"

"She was having a reaction from not having pills."

Paula nodded her head. It felt weird without her giving me the evil glare. Now she gave me a sincere look. It's the same one that Spencer gives me all the time.

"Aunt DeAnne? When did you get here," Clay said as he walked into the kitchen.

"A couple hours ago. Where were you?"

"At my girlfriend's house."

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah. Her name is Chelsea."

Spencer's dad came in after Clay.

"Hey DeAnne. Looking good."

DeAnne chuckled and hit him lightly. Mr. C. leaned over and kissed Paula on the cheek. He looked at Spencer and smiled.

"Why are you so happy, Spence?"

"Mom's accepting me."

He walked over and hugged his daughter. Then we hugged Paula. Glen came down and joined in the already-cramped kitchen.

"Well Kyla is knocked out."

A goofy grin was painted on his face. I grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the group. Spencer followed.

"What did you and Kyla do up there?"

"Nothing you need to know about."

I pinched his shoulder and he yelped.

"Okay I tell!"

I released.

"I was about to leave but she said I could stay. So I sat on the side of the bed and brushed the stray hairs out of her face. Then she told me why she took all those pills."

"What was the reason?"

"Well it wasn't about Aiden. Apparently she got a phone call from a hospital in Boston. They said that her other mom got in a car accident and died. She told me that one bottle was for her dad and the other was for her mom. Well she started crying and said she was sorry. I told her that she shouldn't be saying it to me, then she pulled me in and kissed me."

The words _one bottle for her dad and the other was for her mom _rang in my head. Tears rimmed my bottom eyelids. I fought them back and let my rage take over.

"She didn't even know our dad. Why would she try to kill herself because of his death?"

"Ash, it was her dad, too."

"Yeah but she never knew him. She came after his death. I was the one who knew him!"

I tried to keep my voice down so no one else would get involved.

"Your just upset about what she did."

"Damn right I am! Why did she tell anyone that? She cried so fricking hard about Aiden's death. Why couldn't one bottle be for him?"

"Ashley!"

"I don't care, Spence. I'm going for a drive."

"Then I'm going with."

"Whatever. Keep an eye on Kyla, Glen."

"Sure."

I walked angrily to my car, Spencer only a few paces behind. Tears started to well up again, but I pushed them back. I whipped through the roads.

"Slow down. You're going to get pulled over, and you don't need another problem in your life."

"That's all that happens in my life is problems. The only thing that wasn't a problem was you."

I thought saying that would get her off my back but it didn't.

"Ash, stop playing little miss hurt. You keep trying to get sympathy and it's getting old. I love you to death, but your really pissing me off with the act. This isn't the real you. Your not pissed at Kyla, you just needed to disguise your true feelings. I know you were going to cry. You didn't mean anything you said about her and your dad. It's all a disguise. You don't need it for people to like you. My whole family knows the real you, and they all accept you now. There's nothing to fear. People are meant to hurt."

I pulled the car over and cried. Spencer pulled me in and hugged me.

"Your right, Spence. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I'll drive us back to my house."

"I don't want to go back yet. Can we go to a secret place?"

"If you tell me the way."

We traded seats and I gave her directions to the secret place.

"So what is so special about this place?"

"You'll see."

It was silent until we got to our destination. Spencer's jaw dropped to the floor.


	12. Chapter 12

So I had to go into Spencer's POV in this chapter cause I couldn't explain the "special place" through Ashley. Sorry it took so long to update. School has been hectic. Hope you like this chapter! Spencer's POV.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I couldn't believe my eyes. The walls were covered in paintings. Some were of me, some were of Ashley's dad, and some were of us. One painting that stood out was of Aiden. It was the smallest. I walked over and read the words at the bottom. _In memory of Aiden Matthew Dennison 1990-2006_.

"Ash, these are beautiful. I didn't know you painted."

"Yeah. It gets my stress out."

"These are awesome. How long have you been doing it?"

"About three years. It began as those paint-by-number pictures, then I went into basic shapes, then animals, then scenes, and now humans."

"How long have you had this place?"

"Oh, I don't own it. It belonged to my dad's friend George, but he died. George used to let me come up here so I could be away from the rest of the world. I kept coming up here after he died. No one's bothered me about it. I guess they know why I come here."

"Well you should try to own it. You have the money for it."

"I don't want to own it."

"Why?"

"Because it's not mine to own. Sure, I paint here and put my work in here. But that doesn't make it mine. It's still George's. He never said I could have it."

"You are a softy aren't you?"

"Shut up."

"I'm just joking."

I gave her a big smile then went to look at more paintings. There was one in the corner that looked like it wasn't finished.

"What's that one?"

"Oh that's my most recent work. It's of my favorite girl."

"Your painting a picture of your mom? That's so sweet," I said with a grin.

"Very funny."

I pulled the picture out of the corner and gawked.

"This is amazing."

"Well it's no Picasso."

"No, it's better."

Ashley seemed annoyed by the comment. But she's always thought down on herself.

"Has anyone ever asked for one of these?"

"If I told people, they probably would."

"Why didn't you tell anyone about this?"

"Because these aren't made to be selled or hung in people's houses. These are what make me. Each one is a part of my life. You, Aiden, Kyla, my dad, us. They make me. So I take that and put it on a canvas. The only people that would get one of my paintings are those who feature in them."

"Can I have one?"

"Sure. Which one do you want?"

I scanned the room carefully.

"How about this one," I asked while pointing at a painting of Ashley and me. On the bottom it said: _This is one love story that doesn't have an ending - Spashley_.

"If that's the one you want."

"I'm sure. I think it's one of the best Davies originals."

She smiled and got the picture off the wall.

"Hey, are you feeling better?"

"Yeah. This place always makes me better. And, of course, you do too."

I grabbed the painting and set it on a table gently. Then I pulled Ashley into me and kissed her.

"We better get back to your house. Kyla is going to be waking up soon."

I nodded in agreement, grabbed the painting, then we headed back to my house. Aunt DeAnne had left because my cousin Jordin became suddenly ill. My mom and dad left to go on a date, and Clay went to Chelsea's.

"Glen?"

No answer.

"Hey! Glen!"

Again, no answer.

"Glen Marcus Carlin, where are you?"

"Sorry, did someone call for me?"

Glen appeared in the stairway.

"What were you doing?"

"Uh... nothing."

"You suck at lying."

"Fine. Me and Kyla were... you know."

"Having sex?!"

"No! We were just kissing."

Ashley started laughing.

"What's so funny, Davies?"

"N-nothing. Nope, I can't do it. You and her? That's hillarious!"

"I'm serious."

I thought about it and started laughing, too. Glen marched into my room and grabbed Kyla.

"Tell them that we were kissing."

"We were kissing."

Ashley and I laughed harder.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"Yes it is!"

Kyla started laughing.

"Why the hell are you laughing?"

"Come on. It's me and YOU."

"Why did you emphasize the 'you' part?"

"I don't usually date people like you. It's kind of funny."

"Okay, I don't get it."

"Then just laugh."

Glen joined in the laughter. A knock came at the door. I walked over and opened it.

"Debbie?"

"Hey girl!!"

Everyone stopped laughing.

"What are you doing here?"

"We just got on our two week break so I thought I'd come see my very bestest friend!"

I suddenly got a sick feeling in my stomach.

"Is that bad ass Debbie?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my god! It's sexy Glen!"

Debbie made her way passed me, ran up the stairs, and hugged Glen. I saw fury in Kyla's eyes.

"Spence, who is this," Ashley whispered to me.

"My friend from Ohio."

"Does she know about you being...?"

"No. I haven't talked to her since we moved. I didn't even know back then."

"Your going to tell her right?"

"Of course."

I watched as Debbie gave Kyla a disgusted look.

"Deb, this is Kyla. She's kind of my-"

"I'm his girlfriend. I'm also Ashley's sister and Spencer's friend."

"I see. And who is this Ashley person?"

"That would be me," Ashley said in a annoyed voice.

"And your here because..."

"I'm Spencer's-"

"Friend."

I knew Ashley was giving me an evil glare.

"Well that's good that you have friends here. You know what we should do?"

"What?"

"We should go to the bar."

"I'm not really up to it. And Kyla can't drink because of personal reasons."

"Then Glen, Ashley, and I will go."

"Actually, I don't like going places with stangers."

"And I have to stay here with Kyla."

"You guys are fricking bummers. So where am I going to be sleeping?"

"In a hotel. We don't have enough room here. Kyla is staying in my room. Ashley and I are taking up the living room."

"Your seriously making me stay in a hotel?"

"That's what she just said. Must she repeat?"

I nudged Ashley.

"No but thanks for the fricking attitude."

I pulled Ashley into the living room.

"Can you please not act like that around her?"

"Not until you tell her."

"She just walked in the door. I'm not just going to walk up to her and say 'hey Deb. Guess what? I'm gay. And see Ashley? She's my girlfriend.' We just have to deal with her for a couple hours. She'll be gone as soon as she finds out."

"Fine. But that means I get to treat her bad."

"I can deal with that."

"Thank you! You have no idea how long I've been wanting to be a bitch towards somebody."

I laughed and kissed her.

"I love you, Ash."

"I love you, too."

Glen walked in.

"Sorry to ruin the moment, but I can't stand Debbie. Can you please come back? Maybe we could go to the bar. We could leave her there with some random person."

"That's not a bad idea."

"Ash!"

"Sorry. But we are going to the bar. I need some drinks if I have to stand her tonight."

"Fine."

I told Debbie that we could go to the bar.

"I think I'm going to stay here."

"Come on Ky. I'll stick with you and make sure you don't drink at all."

"Are you like an alcoholic or something?"  
"Actually, she's a suicide risk. But thank you for bringing up that subject."

"Okay, I didn't know."

"Then you shouldn't say anything. When you do, it's called 'jumping to conclusion'. I suggest you don't do that with me or my sister."

I knew Ashley took it too far but she hasn't snapped on anybody for about two months. So I decided to keep my mouth shut. Debbie walked up to me.

"Some friends you got here," she whispered. That irrated me.

"Like your any better."

"What happened to you Spence? You used to be the party cheerleader. Now your different."

"I left the party cheerleader in Ohio. Now I'm a California gay."

"A what?"

"She said she's gay! My god, get a hearing aid."

"Your gay?"

"Yes."

"Have you always been this way?"

"Of course. I just didn't know until I met Ashley."

"So Ashley's gay, too."

"I said that you shouldn't jump to conclusion with me. But yes, I am. And I'm also Spencer's GIRLfriend."

"I think I'm gonna go home. I can't deal with this."

I gave Ashley a "I-told-you-so" look. She grinned for a brief second then her face turned to guilt.

"You don't have to. It's not like she's going to go after you. And I promise we won't do anything too uncomfortable in front of you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Trust me, her mom took it worse than you. Even Glen here took it badly. But they came around. And I know you will too. Come on. This is Spencer, your bestest friend. Are you really going to ruin that because she's gay?"

"No. So your not always a bitch right?"

"I have my moments."

"So your staying?"

"I guess."

I hugged her then we headed to Gray.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up.... Hopefully this chapter will make up for the lost time. I'm not in the best mood cause of my sister, so don't be mad if it's not too good. At the end, it's Ashley's conscience speaking to her. Ashley's POV.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on! Let's go dance."

"Spence, I don't dance."

She looked at me with a "come-on-that's-a-lie" look.

"Okay that was a lie."

"Then come dance with me."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Fine. Then you won't get any midnight favors."

"Okay, I'm coming."

She laughed and I grabbed her hand. We walked past Kyla and Glen who were dancing funny and laughing. Debbie was at the bar doing shots.

"You used to be like that?"

"Yeah. Every weekend we went to a bar and did around twenty shots each. Then we would have the football team pick us up. Debbie was the easy one. Me and the rest of the girls just wanted to go home. We wouldn't hear from Debbie until Monday."

"Whoa. And look, she's doing the same thing now."

"Your still going to be mean to her aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Ash."

"Sorry. I just don't like her."

The song switched to a slow tune. I wrapped my arms around Spencer's waist. She laid her hands around my neck.

"She's not that bad of a person once you get to know her."

"You just said that she was easy and was always drunk."

"I mean once you start talking to her, she's different. Kind of like you."

"So your saying that I'm easy and I like getting drunk."

"That's not what-"

"Whatever Spence."

I started walking out when she grabbed my wrist.

"Ashley."

"You know what I hate? How you stand up for her. You know what I hate even more? How you compare your drunk best friend to your girlfriend."

She released my wrist and I walked out. _God, I wish Aiden was here. He always knew what to say. _I cried as I walked home alone. Every couple steps, I would turn around to see if Spencer was chasing after me. But she wasn't there. Then I remembered I had the keys to my car and the car was still at Gray. _Damn. _

"Need a ride?"

I turned around and saw the guy that was at my house that looked like Aiden.

"Your that Michael guy right?"

"Yeah."

"How did you find me?"

"I saw you walking around out here. I thought since we are about to be brother and sister, I could give you a ride."

"Thanks."

"No problem. So where do you want to go?"

"Actually I want to go back to the bar Gray so I can pick up my own car, but my girlfriend is there and we just got in a fight."

"I see. Well let's go to the bar."

"Did you not hear me? My girlfriend is there and we just got in a fight."

"So? She is still your girlfriend right?"

"Well yeah but-"

"So don't you think you and her should talk this out as soon as possible?"

_He looks like Aiden and acts just like him. _

"Fine. Let's go to the bar."

I entered the bar and scanned the place for Spencer. I saw her next to Debbie at the bar. Debbie was patting Spencer's shoulder while taking down another shot. It looked like Spencer hadn't drank anything. How could she with the queen of drinking next to her? I walked over.

"Hey Spence."

"Oh, hi Ash. What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize."

"Deb, I'll be right back. Come on Ash."

She grabbed my hand gently and pulled me over to a corner.

"Say what you need to say."

"I'm sorry that I judged your friend. I know it was wrong. I knew that you didn't mean anything bad by how she was like me. I knew you meant the kind part."

"Then why did you snap?"

"Because I thought she would change her mind. That she would see how we really are and she would go back to not accepting it. I thought she would be like Madison."

"What?"

"When Madison and I were best friends, she told me she would accept me no matter who I was or what I believed. After Aiden and I broke up, I told her that I had feelings for a girl but it wasn't her. She accepted me just like she said she would. Then when me and that girl hooked up. Madison wanted to come meet the girl. After she saw how gay people really were, she freaked. She said that it wasn't okay what we were doing. Our friendship was over instantly. I just don't trust all best friends. That's why I judged Debbie so quickly. I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Ash, Debbie isn't Madison."

"How do you know?"

"Trust me."

"Okay. So your not mad at me anymore?"

"I never was."

"You weren't?"

"I was upset with you, but never mad. I could never be mad at you, Ash."

I leaned in and kissed her. We walked back to where Debbie was sitting. She was gone.

"Um, where did she go?"

"I don't know."

We looked around and didn't see her. I didn't see Michael either.

"She probably ran off with Michael."

"Who?"

"My soon-to-be brother."

"Does he have his own car?"

"Yeah. He probably took her somewhere. He's really nice."

"Do you think he took her somewhere to have sex?"

"No. He wouldn't do that."

I know she wanted to ask me how I knew that, but she didn't. We went over to Kyla and Glen who were still dancing.

"How you doing Ky?"

"Good. I haven't even gone near a drink tonight."

"That's awesome. Did you guys see Debbie leave?"

"Oh yeah. She left with some guy. He came over and said that he was going to take her to that really nice hotel on the strip."

"How did he know you guys knew Debbie?"

"I told him."

"Can you two get a cab home?"

"I guess."

We started walking away when Glen said, "Hey Spence."

"Yeah?"

"He said he wasn't going to hurt her."

"She's still my friend, Glen."

"I know. I was just telling you so you knew."

"Thanks."

He nodded his head then went back to dancing with Kyla. We walked out and got into the Porshe.

"What hotel do you think he took her to?"

"The really nice one on the strip."

"Spence, there's like eight really nice hotels on the strip."

"Look for his car parked outside of one of them."

We drove slowly down the strip. Spencer would point at almost every car, but I would say no. Then she pointed one out in front of the LA Hotel Six.

"Yes! That's his car."

I pulled in behind the car, then got out and checked inside.

"Nobody in it. Which means they're inside. We should wait until he comes outside, then we'll ask what room she is in."

"Are you sure he won't hurt her?"

"I promise."

Worry was in Spencer's eyes. I put my hands on her cheeks.

"Don't worry Spence. He won't hurt her. And if he does, I'll kick his ass."

"You always know how to make me feel better."

"It's because I'm just that good."

She laughed then said, "Your my best friend Ash."

"What? I thought Debbie was your best friend."

"She's my oldest best friend. Your my new best friend. And new always beats old in my life."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Michael walked out of the building. I hid by the driver's door. When he walked over, I jumped up and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"What room is she in?"

"Who?"

"The girl you took. What room is she in?"

"No room."

"Tell me you son of a bitch. This is my girlfriend's friend. She's not from around here."

"Some sister you are. I give you a ride back to the bar so you can apologize to your girlfriend, and this is how you treat me?"

"It's called tough love. Now where the hell is she?"

"I told you! She's not in a room."

"Then where is she in the building?"

He didn't respond. I slammed him against the car. For being as muscular as Aiden, he sure was easy to push around.

"Tell me where she is!"

"Why do you care anyway? I told your friends that she was going to be fine."

"Who are you to take some random drunk girl to a hotel?"

"She wanted me to take her here. She said that her friend told her that she had to sleep at a hotel. She was tired and she asked me if I would take her to LA Hotal Six. So I did it. She's perfectly fine."

I released him.

"Can you please just tell me where she is?"

"Thank you for asking correctly. She's in the second floor's lobby."

"Why not the first floor?"

"No one was there. So we went up to the second floor. The person at the counter said that she would get a room as soon as possible. She's probably still waiting."

"Thanks Michael. And just for future reference, don't wait for me to give you the 'correct' way of asking questions. I'll kick your ass if you piss me off."

"Thanks for warning me. Sorry about being so picky. It's just how my dad raised me."

I walked away without responding. His dad would be replacing mine. A thought I hated speaking about.

"Well?"

"Lobby on the second floor."

We walked inside and then took the elevator to the second floor. The lobby was empty except for the man at the counter.

"Excuse me."

"How may I help you?"

"We are looking for a drunken blonde teenager who was just dropped off here."

"Oh yes. She and a man came in. Then he left her here. Another man came and picked her up. He said that she was with him."

"Do you know what the guy's name was?"

"Derek Mann. He's in room five."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

We sped walked to room five. I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Room service."

Derek opened the door and we could see Debbie on the bed passed out.

"Why aren't you in uniform?"

"Because we're here for the girl."

I grabbed his arm and twisted it so it was behind him. Spencer went over to Debbie and woke her up.

"Deb, we're going home."

"S-spencer?"

"Yeah."

"Hey! Have you met my friend Derek? He said that he was going to take care of me."

"Not anymore. Your coming home with me."

"Come on Spence. Let me get some tonight. Remember that one night you got hammered and I tried taking you home but you said that you wanted to stay with that one guy. So I let you and you called me at midnight saying that you got some. I was really pissed but then I was happy for you."

"She's the easy one huh?"

"Ash, that was one time."

"No it wasn't. Remember there was that one cute guy, and then that other cute guy, oh and that really cute guy."

"So you lie to me, make me feel horrible about myself, tell me it's okay, and then lie to me again?"

"No it's just-"

"I don't care. Find your own way home with Debbie. Sorry about this man."

"It's okay."

I walked out of the room and down the hall. I didn't look back this time.

"Ashley wait!"

_Don't stop moving. _

"Ashley please."

_Keep walking, don't turn around. _

"Ashley I'm sorry."

_Turn the keys._

"I'm sorry!"

_Put it into drive. Go forward._ Spencer jumped on the hood.

"Your not leaving until we talk about this."

_Look at her. Don't say it. Don't say it. Ashley Davies, don't say it!_

"We're over Spencer!"

_You idiot._


	14. Chapter 14

I rolled my window back up so I wouldn't hear her crying anymore. It didn't help though because I had to hear my own crying. She was still sitting on my hood when I revved the engine. I got out and tried to get near her.

"Spence."

"Just leave me alone, Ash."

"I will. Can you get off my hood please?"

"Sure."

Spencer slid off slowly. Guilt pierced my heart as I saw the redness in her eyes.

"Listen. Just because I broke up with you doesn't mean I don't want to be friends."

"I know."

"So I guess I'll talk to you later?"

"Maybe."

I left it at that. Without saying another word, I got in the car and started driving. I looked in my rearview mirror and saw Spencer dialing someone's number, but then she put her phone back and went inside. Probably going to help Debbie.

The road had never felt so long until now. It felt like an hour driving down the strip when it was actually five minutes. My head was pounding due to all the crying. I wish Aiden was alive so I could run to him, but now I have to run to someone else. Someone not even I would except. But who else could comfort me? Who else in this world knows me so well other than those who have died, left, not speaking to me, or just don't care? She's the only one who is still there for me even after all that has happened in the last year.

I pulled into the familiar driveway as soon as I saw that lights were on inside. I didn't call, so I wouldn't be surprised if I got the door slammed in my face. But I still have to try. I walked up the the door and, just like I always used to, knocked three short times. The door opened and behind it was a shocked face.

"Ashley?"

"Hey Madison."

"Why are you here?"

"I-I broke up with Spencer just a little bit ago and there's no one to run to but you."

There was so much silence that I was sure she was going to close the door. But then she moved aside and let me in. The house looked the exact same as it did a year ago. The only thing that really changed was the wedding picture that hung by the door. It was removed because Madison's parents recently got a divorce. Apparently, her mom met someone when her dad was having this whole money crisis. So her mom ran off with the new guy and Madison, her two older brothers, and her younger sister were left to Nick.

"So you and your lesbi-friend had a fall out huh?"

"If your going to act like that, then I'll just leave."

She let out a small laugh before saying, "Ash, I'm kidding. Now tell me everything."

We plopped down on the leather sofa that, after a whole year, still smelled like the perfume we accidently dumped over it. I thought back to that day before I told her about what happened in the last hour.

"Well Spence's friend, Debbie, went missing so we went to find her. I had no problem with it until Spencer started to act completely different when she was with Deb. Then her friend told me a story about how Spencer used to drink and sleep around a lot."

"So?"

"She told me it was only Debbie that did that. That she wouldn't drink a drop and how all the other girls would be pushing Debbie out the door before she hooked up with another guy."

Madison nodded her head, then made a hand motion that signaled me to continue.

"I stormed out of the building and she followed. She tried to explain but I didn't let her. I hated how she was defending Debbie. How she would lie to me about her past. I got in my car and tried not to say it, but it slipped out. I told her it was over. She was on the hood of my car crying. I was crying and all I did was get out of my car, told her to get off the hood, and then I drove here."

Madison let out a deep sigh. She rubbed her eyes with her fingers and then stared at me. I looked at the pictures of all the children so I wouldn't have to stare at Madison.

"Call her Ash."

"What?"

"I can see it. You didn't want to break up with her. In fact, you didn't mean to. You let the mad side of you take control and you let it slip. The only way to fix this is to call her. Call her before it's too late."

I sensed some pain in her voice. Like it hurt for her to say the right thing. I questioned her suggestion one more time, then pulled my cell phone out of my pocket. Speed dial number one.

The phone rang four times then I heard, "Hello?"

"Spence?"

"Hello?"

"It's me, Ash."

I realized it was her answering machine when I heard myself laughing in the background.

"This is Spencer's cell. Ashley told me to trick you. Sorry. Leave a message if you really need to speak to me."

I waited for the lady to give me instructions and then I heard the beep.

"Hey Spencer. It's Ashley. Listen, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to break up with you. You probably don't want to speak to me right now, but call me when you want to. Don't wait like a month though. I love you. Bye."

I hung up the phone and set it down on the glass coffee table. I looked at the pictures one more time before picking it up again. Speed dial number one.

"Hello?"

I hang up only to call again.

"Hello?"

Beep. Ring, ring, ring, ring.

"Hello?"

Each time I heard that word in the same tone, I felt like yelling. Why isn't she picking up? She usually picks up, no matter whos calling. I hang up right when the woman is giving instructions. I'm about to press one when I see that Madison has inched herself all the over to me. Her leg was slightly touching mine, her leg wrapped around mine, and her hand on top of my knee.

There was something similar about her touch. It felt almost like Spencer's. Except Madison's was uncomfortable. I know she doesn't swing that way. Or at least the last time I checked, she didn't.

"Um, I think Spencer is in trouble. I should go look for her."

"Now?"

"Well yeah. I have to go find her, Mad."

She squeezed my knee and it sent a shiver up my back. And not in the good way. In a "what-the-hell-are-you-doing-Ash" way. But for some reason, I didn't move. I didn't push her off. I just sat there staring at her hand.

_Get out of this house. You have to go find Spence. Come on, Ash. Pull yourself together. This is Madison. MADISON. Your old best friend who has made fun of you for the last year. Get the hell out NOW!_

"I have to go."

I still didn't move. My legs felt glued down.

_Come on, Ash. Move. Just move._

"Sorry about everything I did in the last year."

"It's okay."

_No it's not. Do you hear yourself?! _

"Do you want me to help you find Spencer?"

"No. I should do it myself. Thanks for offering though."

"Then can I just do one thing?"

Before I could answer, she was leaning in towards me.

_Ashley Christine Davies, don't you dare kiss her. You have to find Spencer. ASHLEY!_

My coscience failed. I couldn't move let alone think and I let her lips meet mine. It wasn't until she was on top of me that I realized what I was doing. My mind suddenly started working and I could move. I pushed her off, grabbed my phone, and headed towards the door.

"I have to go find Spencer."

"Okay."

I was about to leave when I realized something. I walked back in and glared at her.

"Don't you dare blame what just happened on me. You kissed me and I only kissed back because I wasn't thinking. So don't go to school saying I made a move on you. This is your fault. Got it?"

"Yes and I wasn't planning on saying you made a move on me."

"So you wanted to kiss me?"

"Never mind. Go find her."

I walked out the door and got in my car. I thought about the last couple minutes. Madison kissing me, me kissing back, her moving on top of me, me pushing her off, and her saying she wasn't going to blame it all on me. I instantly erased the memory from my mind and focused on Spence.

I couldn't find her by myself. I flipped my phone open and called Glen.

"Hello, this is Glen."

"Hey it's Ash."

"What's up?"

"I think your sister is missing. I called her cell like five times, and she didn't answer. Can you help me find her?"

"Of course. I'll get Kyla, Clay, Chelsea, and my parents to help also."

"Thanks."

"So what happened between you two?"

"I broke up with her."

"Are you sure she's just not answering _your_ phone calls?"

"No. She would still answer."

"I'll call her."

He hung up, and then a couple minutes later he called me back.

"I'll be there in five."

"I'll have the group ready by then."


	15. Chapter 15

I pulled into the Carlin driveway and saw Kyla, Glen, Clay, Chelsea, Paula, and Mr. C. waiting for me. Kyla and Glen got in with me while the rest went in Paula's vehicle.

"We'll head west. You guys go east. Call my cell every ten to twenty minutes," I instructed. We all nodded our heads in unison and went our seperate ways.

"What are we looking for exactly," Kyla asked. I glared over at her.

"I mean, I know we're looking for Spencer. But she's not just going to be walking down the streets."

I noticed that we were going in the direction of the hotel where we found Debbie at. I pulled in and got out.

"You two coming with?"

They climbed out and followed me. When we were on the second floor, I saw the same person behind the counter.

"Nice to see you again. How may I help you?"

"Did you see the girl I came with leave with anybody?"

"I saw her chase you, then she came back up. She went back to help her friend, but she left with some strange man I didn't see before."

"What did he look like?"

"Tall, maybe around six foot. He had a full out beard that was the darkest black I've ever seen. He was wearing a red sweatshirt that said 'Pride 2005' and faded jeans. He had neon green sunglasses on. He said he knew your friend, so I didn't think anything of it. Though I was a little suspicious and got a good look at the car he's driving. It's a black Mercedes Benz with the license plate saying pride boy spelled p-r-d-e-b-o-y."

"Anything else?"

"Nope."

"Ashley, we need him to come with us," Glen whispered in my ear.

"Do you mind coming with us to find my friend? You could be a huge help."

"I guess. My shift ends soon anyway."

He took of his uniform off and I saw a red shirt and the letters "Pr".

"Can I see your shirt?"

He laughed and pulled his uniform shirt over so I could read it. I felt like an idiot when I read the words "Press Play". Press Play is an annual film festival that shows movies about horrifying things that happen in the world.

"You thought it said Pride 2005 right?"

"Yeah. Sorry about that."

"No problem. I'm Jacob by the way."

"I'm Ashley. This is Glen and Kyla. Glen is my friend's brother and Kyla is my sister."

He shook our hands then suggested that we should check the room Spencer was at to see if there was any kind of evidence. We found Spencer's phone that had five missed calls. All from me.

"Look through the other ones," Jacob said before we were about to set the phone back down and leave. I scrolled down and found a name I never heard before.

"Kevin Glass."

"Kevin Glass," Glen says in a high, shocked voice. I showed him the highlighted name. His mouth dropped to the floor.

"Who is he?"

"Spencer's ex. She dumped him when we found out we were moving here. He kind of stalked her until we moved. She made the mistake of telling him where we were going. I don't know why she didn't delete his number off her phone."

I called the number and waited for this Kevin guy to answer. I handed the phone to Jacob when Kevin answered.

"Hello Mr. Glass. It seems you left some things at the hotel. Can you please come pick them up so we don't have to throw them out? Okay, we will have someone come drop them off right away. We are sending someone as we speak. Thank you. Bye."

Jacob hung up and started laughing. We joined in but then we stopped and headed out to my car. I called the rest of our group. Paula answered.

"Hey Ashley. What's new?"

"We went to the hotel Spencer was at. We recruited the receptionist guy named Jacob. He got us into this one guy's room and we found Spencer's phone. We went through her missed calls and saw Kevin Glass's number. So we called him and we're on our way to the location he said he was at. It's the warehouse next to the hospital you work at. Meet us there okay?"

"Got it. That ass is going down."

I never heard Paula swear but I wasn't shocked. Her daughter is being held hostage by her crazy stalker ex who her whole family obviously hates. I shut the phone and pushed on the gas a little harder. I was going twenty over the speed limit but I didn't really care. I just wanted to see Spencer in one piece. Alive and breathing. Safe.

Spencer's phone started ringing and I checked the name. Debbie. I forgot about her.

"Hello?"

"Spencer?"

"Ashley."

"Oh hi Ashley! Where's Spencer?"

"Kidnapped."

"What?! By who?"

"Kevin Glass."

"That asshole. I'm still at the hotel. Catch him okay? Save her, Ash."

"That's what I'm planning on doing."

"You have no idea how dangerous he is. He tried to kill Spencer just because she rejected him when he asked her on a date. The date was on the day she was moving so she had to say no. He rigged her car to explode when she turned it on. Luckily, he messed up and it exploded when she, and everyone else, was far away."

_So that's why she doesn't have a car. Her physco ex blew it up. _

"What do you think he's going to do this time?"

"You never know with Kevin."

That one sentence scared me more than anything in the world. The words bounced through my head. _You never know with Kevin. _ I felt hot tears scroll down my face.

"Just get there in time."

Before I could say anything, she hung up. I knew she was still drunk, but she sounded more sober than any human could ever be. Her words, Paula's words, and Glen's words floated in my mind. This guy is a monster and I have to stop him before he kills Spencer.

I shut off my lights and pulled into the parking lot of the warehouse. I saw a light on and knew that's where Spence was. We waited for Paula to pull in which wasn't long after we did.

"Okay, this is how it's going down. Jacob, you get in your uniform and carry the box of junk in. When Kevin is distracted by Jacob, Paula and I will sneak in and try to find Spencer. Mr. C. and Glen, guard the back door. Clay, Chelsea, and Kyla, guard the front door. If we're in there longer than ten minutes, come in and find us. Jacob, you'll wait until Kevin isn't looking and you'll come help Paula and I. Everyone got it?"

They nod there heads and we get ready. Jacob walks up to the door and knocks.

"Who's there?"

"I'm here to give a Mr. Glass his stuff he left at the hotel."

Kevin opens the door and lets Jacob in, leaving the door open. Paula starts going in when I pull her back.

"He might know we're here. Give it a couple minutes."

The door starts to close and I say we can go in. We make it in just before it closes all the way. I heard Jacob talking about how Kevin would get the best room at the hotel and awesome service. Paula and I moved toward a room that had a light on. I peeked around the corner and saw Spencer with her head down, mouth tied by rope, hands handcuffed behind her, and she was sitting against a metal pole.

We heard footsteps coming towards us, so we darted in the room and hid in a dark corner.

"Put your hand over your mouth and nose," I whispered to Paula. She did as told. A man in a Pride 2005 shirt came in and walked over to Spencer.

"What are we going to do with you?"

"Why are you doing this Kevin?"

"Because I love you, silly. Why else would I move to California, go to the Pride parade, and kidnap you once your friend was gone?"

"I don't like guys."

"Oh I know that."

"Then let me go. If you really love me, you'd let me go. Please Kevin."

Kevin laughed then said, "Spencer, Spencer, Spencer. I'm not holding you hostage just because I love you. I also like watching those I love go through pain."

"Why?"

"So they know how I feel."

"How are you going to hurt me?"

"Well, I'm going to leave you tied up in here for about three days. As soon as I see that your parents have filed a missing child report, I'm going to answer and say that I found you dead in the old warehouse by the hospital. When they give up and accept your death, I'm taking you back to Ohio where you will marry me and be with me forever."

I felt like running out and kicking his ass but I couldn't. I had to wait. A knock came at the front door. Jacob.

"I'll be right back."

Kevin stopped in front of the corner we were standing in. He swept his hand through the shadow, and we pressed against the wall. He shrugged and walked out. We waited until we heard talking before leaving the shadow.

"Spence."

She turned her head and smiled.

"Ash. Mom."

She sounded tired. I ran (quietly) over and hugged her. Paula worked on releasing her hands.

"We need the key. These are those flimsy ones."

"Jacob can get it."

"Jacob?"

"We'll talk later."

"Okay."

I walked over to a pile of boxes and knocked them over. I grabbed Paula and pulled her back into the dark corner. Kevin ran in and we ran out.

"Jacob!"

"What are you guys doing?"

"Never mind. You need to get a key from Kevin. It's to handcuffs."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know. Just do it."

"Fine. Hurry! Go hide."

We rushed into another dark corner. Or what we thought was a dark corner.

"Sorry about that man. Just some boxes fell over. So what did-"

He stopped talking and looked directly at us.

"Who the hell are you two?"

Jacob punched him in the mouth when he wasn't looking. Kevin fell to the floor.

"He's knocked out. Check him for the key."  
We checked his pockets and found the key. I ran to Spencer and unlocked her hands. She wrapped her arms around me and started crying.

"I knew you were coming to save me."

"Am I really that predictable?"

"To me you are."

"Ash! He's waking up."

"Come on, Spence."

I helped her up and we ran out of the building. We all got into our seperate cars and drove off. My phone rang.

"Hello?"

"We're going to your house. He knows where we live."

"Got it."


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Sorry it took me so long to update. My summer has been very hectic so far and I haven't had much time to write. I'll try getting the next one up this weekend.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My heart pounded loudly the entire time I was driving to my house. What if he's following us? The question ran through my head thousands of times. But then an even bigger question came to mind. What am I going to tell Spencer? I didn't mean to break up with her but I don't know if she wants me back. She might be in shock after being kidnapped and almost killed. My phone went off which made me jump.

"Hello?"

"Hey. It's Madison. Did you save Spencer?"

Before I answered, I thought back to what happened before I left Madison's house. That stupid chill crept up my back again.

"Y-yeah but we have to hide out at my house since the guy knows where Spencer lives."

"Listen, I'm sorry about kissing you. It just…. kind of…. happened."

"Don't worry about it."

"So what are you going to say to Spence?"

"I have no idea."

She let out a deep sigh then said, "Tell her what you said when you first became friends."

"How do you know about that?"

"I was going to walk in the bathroom because Aiden said I should apologize. I opened the door and noticed you two were in there. So I listened and heard everything. If you tell her that, she will know you still love her."

I flashbacked to that day. We were in the girl's bathroom. Spencer was crying while staring down at the sink. I was standing next to her and holding myself back from hugging her. Then she looked up at me and asked me if we could be friends no matter what happened and I said always and forever. I even promised her.

"Are you sure she'll know?"

"Absolutely."

Without saying goodbye, I hung up. Speed dial one.

"Hey Ash."

"Hey. I need to tell you something."

"You can tell me later. I don't feel like it right now."

"Okay."

She hung up. I pulled into the driveway and went inside. No one was home. The house was colder than usual. That idiot must have left the air on. I ran up the stairs and went in my room. I heard footsteps behind me. I knew it wasn't Spencer.

"So… what are you planning on saying to Spencer?"

Popular question.

"Well I was planning on telling her that I promised no matter what happened, we would always be friends."

"And you think that's going to seal the deal? Show how much you love her?"

"Yeah."

"Come on Ash. That's not going to say anything other than 'we are just friends'."

I thought about it and realized it was Madison pulling something. She wants me to tell Spencer that we're just friends so she can move in on me. Why did I ever trust her?

"Dammit. I knew that bitch was up to something."

"Um, who is this bitch we're talking about?"

"Madison."

Kyla bursted into laughter. I could feel my face turning red.

"You seriously asked Madison for help with Spencer?"

"I couldn't turn to anyone else."

That seemed to hurt her. Great, now I hurt my sister. I'll have to deal with Kyla later. A knock came at the door.

"Is it okay if I come in?"

"Go right ahead. I had stuff to do anyway," Kyla replied in an angry voice. Spencer gave me a confused look but I just shrugged my shoulders.

"So what did you want to tell me?"

Crap. What am I supposed to tell her? Why didn't I think this over with Kyla just a little bit ago?

"Um, I just wanted to talk about earlier."

"The break up or you saving me?"

"Break up."

"Ash, I don't-"

"Just listen."

"Alright."

"When I said it was over, I didn't mean it. I was angry because you kept defending Debbie. I love you a lot and I was wondering if-"

"I would take you back."

"Yeah."

Spencer paced the floor slowly, and a horrible silence began. I sat on the bed and watched her walk back and forth.

"Spence?"

"What?"

"Are you going to say anything?"

"What do you want me to say Ashley? You break up with me and then you tell all this after I was kidnapped. And now you're expecting me to just take you back."

"Well, are you?"

"I have no idea!"

I stood up and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Look at me. I love you, Spencer Carlin. I always have and I always will. I know that you are going through a lot right now."

"Why do you think I'm going to take you back?"

"Because I know that you love me, too. I can see it in your eyes."

I let go of her and waited. She just stared at me. After a couple minutes, she finally spoke.

"I do love you, Ash, but I don't know if I can take you back right now."

"Why?"

"Well, after two people break up, aren't they suppose to get all depressed and then get back together?"

I chuckled then said, "Then let's be different."

A smile wiped across Spencer's face. She leaned in but a knock came at the door. Paula.

"Sorry girls, but it seems that we were followed. There's a car outside that looks suspicious."

Shit. I knew he was going to do that.

"Ash, what are we going to do?"

"Paula, you take your family in your car."

"And do what?"

"See, my mom dated this cop and he was my favorite guy that she dated, besides my dad. He told me if I ever needed him, I could call and he wouldn't ask questions. You can lead this guy right to him and Paul can bust him."

"So we're taking Spencer with?"

"Yep."

"Ash, I don't want to go without you."

"I need to stay so I can make sure he's following."

"I'm not going without you."

"I guess Kyla can stay and make sure," I sighed.

Spencer grabbed my hand and squeezed it. A smile wiped across her face which caused me to do the same.

"Sorry to ruin the love fest but we need to get moving before he gets out of the car."

I flipped my phone open and called Paul.

"Hello?"

"Hey Paul, it's Ash."

"Ashley Daives?"

"Yep."

"Hey! What are you doing calling me at this time of day?"

"I need a favor."

"Okay. What is it?"

"There's a guy following my friend. He's already kidnapped her, tied her up, and god only knows what else. I need you to arrest him, but if he sees a cop, he'll leave."

"Where do you want to meet?"

"How about Junction Drive in front of the ice cream place?"

"Sounds good. I'll be in a red car."

"I know what it looks like. Are you going to hide in the shadows?"

"Maybe. If you don't see me, assume I did. Never think I'm not there, got it?"

"Yeah. Thanks so much, Paul. I owe you."

"Ice cream after I drop the guy in jail?"

"Sounds like a plan. See you in a bit."

"Later."

I hung up then told Paula and Spencer to get in the car.

"I need to talk to Kyla. I'll be out there in a bit. Paula, lock all the doors and keep all the windows up."

They walked outside and I went up to Kyla.

"Ky, I need you to make sure that creep follows us."

"Alright. Be careful."

"I will. Call me as soon as we pull out."

"Got it."

I hugged Kyla, then went out to the car. Paula pulled out and started driving towards Junction Drive. My phone started ringing.

"Is he following?"

"Yep. Ash, are you sure this is going to work?"

"Positive."

"How do you know?"

"Because I just do. Don't worry, Kyla, I'm going to be fine."

"You better. I've already lost two people in my life. I'm not ready to lose another."

"Your not going to lose me. I know what I'm doing. Stop worrying so much. I have to go. We just arrived at the meeting place."

"Okay. Talk to you later, Ash."

"Yep."

I flipped the phone shut and got out of the vehicle. I didn't see Paul, so I assumed he was hiding. Paula and Spencer got out. We heard a car shut off a couple feet away from us. Spencer grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"It's going to be okay," I whispered to her. She didn't seem convinced.

"Do you think Glen wants some ice cream, too," Paula asked out loud. Paula, you're fricking genius.

"I don't know. I'll call him," I said while winking. I dialed Paul's number and hoped that his phone was on vibrate. I didn't hear it ringing, so it must have been.

"Hello," Paul said in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, we're at the ice cream place and we were just wondering if you wanted some ice cream."

"He's there isn't he?"

"Yeah."

"I'm ready. Start walking in as soon as you hang up."

"Got it. See you in a bit."

We both hung up at the same time.

"He said he wants a sundae with extra whip cream and no hot fudge."

We started walking inside when we heard footsteps behind us.

"You think you can get away from me that fast?"

"How did you find me?"

"You came out in public. Do you think I'm some kind of idiot?"

"Maybe."

"You stupid little bitch. You think that bringing these two is going to save you?"

"No, but I think he will."

Kevin turned around and BAM he was tasered. He fell to the ground and then he was cuffed.

"Your kidnapping days are over, scum."

"Thanks Paul."

"Anything for you, Ashley."

Paul's red car came and parked in front of Paula's. Paul's partner was driving.

"Ben!"

"Is that Ashley?"

"In the flesh."

Ben jumped out of the car, ran over to me, and picked me up off the ground.

"I haven't seen you in ages. You have grown up so fast! Are you still with that Kelly girl?"

"Hell no! That ended a long time ago. Now I'm with this wonderful lady right here."

"Hello, I'm Ben. You must be the one this creep was after."

"Yeah. He's been after me for a year now. I'm just glad he's been arrested."

"You're lucky Ash has two cop friends. What's your name anyway?"

"Spencer. This is my mom, Paula."

Ben shook their hands, then he whispered to me, "She's a good catch. Don't let her go."

"Trust me I'm not," I whispered back. He hugged me again, then got back in the car.

"We got to get this guy in jail. You be careful now and remember you can call anytime."

"Bye guys!"

Ben and Paul drove off. Spencer walked up to me.

"Your wel-," was all I could get out before Spencer kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close. She put her arms around my neck. I pulled back and then hugged her.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

I was about to kiss Spencer when my cell phone started to ring. Kyla. I flipped the phone open.

"Hey Kyla. What's up?"

"I hope your okay because it's mom."

"What about her?"

"She's…she's…,"

"Spit it out Kyla!"

And when she did, I thought I was going to faint.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Sorry I didn't post this earlier. My power cord for my laptop broke so I had no access to the story. Then I had some stuff that needed to be taken care of. I think I need to schedule a posting day for the story. So tell me, what day would you like me to post updates?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Spit it out Kyla!"

"She's in the hospital with severe injuries. You know that guy she was dating? Well he beat her when they were away. The police found her just before she stopped breathing. "

My legs turned to jelly and I fell to the ground.

"Ashley! What's wrong," Spencer asked as she tried to help me up.

"My mom's in the hospital."

"Mom, we need to get to the hospital. Come on Ash, get up."

I stood up and wobbled to the car. Paula drove to the hospital and when we got there, they weren't letting us see my mom.

"I'm sorry, Paula, but no one can visit her when she's in this condition."

"I'm her fricking daughter you dick. I want to see my mom no matter what condition she's in."

"Steve, let her in."

"I can't. Even you know that."

"Ashley isn't going to cause any trouble. Plus I have to check on Christine anyway."

"Fine, but only for ten minutes."

"Thank you. Oh, and I take back that whole dick thing."

"Don't worry about it."

I walked into my mom's room. A chill went over my body.

"Spence."

"Yeah?"

"What room is this?"

Spencer went out in the hall and came back in.

"5-A."

"I knew it. The same room Aiden was in before he died. Why did they have to put her in here?"

"They don't remember what room he was in. It's been almost six months since he's died."

"Is something wrong girls?"

"No, it's just that this is the same room that Aiden was in."

"I'm sorry Ashley. We would move her, but this is the last room available for critical condition."

I plopped down in the chair next to the bed which was carrying my mother. Everyone grew quiet and the only sound left was the heart rate monitor. I didn't notice that Paula had left until she came back in with a small smile on her face.

"Your mom is going to live."

"But?"

"She has a 85% chance of being paralyzed."

I dropped my head into my hands and tried to hold back the tears that were pushing against my eyelids.

"There's another little bit of good news."

"What," I whimpered out.

"We are going to be moving her tomorrow morning."

_How is that good news? She's still in Aiden's room._

"Ash, come on."

"Come on?! My fricking mom is in the hospital and could possibly be paralyzed for the rest of her life, and your telling me to come on?!"

"That's not what I-"

"Just never mind, Spence."

"Stop yelling. I'm trying to sleep," a weak voice chimed in.

"Mom? How are you feeling?"

"Well I'm in pain. Why are you here?"

"Because I'm your daughter and I… I love you."

"I love you, too. Where's Kyla?"

"I'm right here mom. They called me once you got in here."

Mom looked past Kyla and stared at Paula.

"What's the news, doc?"

"Well you are being moved tomorrow and there's a 85% chance of being paralyzed."

"You mean I might have to roll around in a chair the rest of my life just because some asshole beat me up?"

"Well he did some serious damage to your lower body."

"I won't have it. Do whatever you can do to make sure I will never be in a wheel chair."

I watched Kyla whip out her phone, type something, then put it back in her pocket. A couple seconds later my phone vibrated. I flipped it open and read _1 New Text Message from Kyla_. I opened it and scanned over the words _There's the mom we know and love hehe_. I let out a light chuckle then texted back _Yep lol_. I went back to listening to the conversation after I saw Kyla open her phone.

"…wheel chair?"

I stared blankly at all the faces looking at me. I had missed every word except wheel chair. I gave my mom a look that said "can-you-please-repeat-that?"

"Do you think it would be good for me to be in a wheel chair?"

"Um, I don't know."

"You really want me to be wheeling around that huge house every day? Do you know how much money it's going to take to put in ramps?"

"Actually, the hospital can do that for free."

"I don't care. I'm not going to be in a wheel chair."

"There's nothing we can do if it comes to that."

"Well then you better find a cure pretty damn fast cause Christine Davies isn't going to be caught in a wheel chair."

"Mom!"

She rolled her eyes at me and I knew that sick or perfectly healthy, mom would always be the bitch I've known her to be.

"Paula, no more visitors. It's two hours after visiting hours. If any of these people are going to stay, they need to go sign in at the front desk right now. Sign in closes in five minutes."

Spencer pulled me out of the room and asked, "You better go sign in."

"Spence, I'm not spending the night."

"You have to."

"No I don't. I can tell she doesn't want me here. She only said she loves me so I would leave her alone. There's only been one time I actually believed her, and that was right before I came out."

"Maybe if you stay-"

"I'm not staying. That's that. Kyla is probably going to anyways."

"Then you can't be alone tonight. I'm going to come over and spend the night."

"No. You need to go home and be with your family. You were almost killed an hour ago."

"Okay, but your coming over and spending the night."

"Fine."

I leaned forward and pecked her on the cheek then went back in the room. Mom had stopped fussing and went to sleep, Paula was looking over the papers one more time, and Kyla was calling Glen to bring her some clothes.

"Mom, Ash is going to spend the night at home okay?"

"Alright. I'm probably going to be here pretty late so could you tell your father for me please?"

"Of course. So Kyla is staying?"

"Yeah. I think Glen is going to stay with her."

"Well, we're going to go. Maybe we'll see you later."

"Bye guys."

We waved goodbye to Kyla and Paula, then went to the Carlin house.

"Where's your mother?"

"She's going to be working late. Ash's mom was brought into the hospital."

"Glen told me. He just left to spend the night with Kyla. You two must be hungry from a long, hard day. How about some of my famous spaghetti?"

"I would love some," I remarked with glee. I could really go for some Arthur Carlin spaghetti since my entire day has been shit in the gutter.

"I'll start making a batch right now," Mr. C said while walking into the kitchen. Spencer and I chuckled then went into the living room.

"Spence! Look what movie is on!"

"Mean Girls? Ash, we're not watching your all-time favorite movie with my dad."

"Why? I think he would like it."

"Dad!"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to watch Mean Girls?"

"Absolutely! I watched it earlier and I laughed my butt off."

I gave Spencer a "in-your-face-" smile and she just shook her head at me.

"Fine, we can watch it."

I kissed her on the lips then changed it to the movie.

"Pause it please!"

I pressed the pause button, and waited anxiously for Mr. C to come in with our food. Twenty minutes later, he walked in with two plates, set them in front of us, went back in the kitchen, grabbed his own plate, then sat down next to Spencer. I checked to make everyone was situated and ready to watch the movie. Right before I pressed the play button, Spencer yelled, "Wait! We need drinks."

"I'll have a pepsi," I said with annoyance.

"I'll have the same."

Spencer walked into the kitchen and came back with three pepsi drinks.

"Is everyone good now?"

"Yep," they replied in unision. I pressed the play button and we all began watching the movie. Near the end of the film, Spence had fallen asleep on my shoulder. I laid my head on top of hers and eventually fell asleep myself. When I woke up, there was only a couple minutes left. Mr. C had taken out the plates and empty cans, and he had went upstairs to go to bed. I set the TV on live mode, shut it off, and shook Spencer awake.

"Spence, it's time to go to bed."

"Mmmhmmm."

"Spence, you need to walk to your bed."

"Mmmhmmm."

I sighed deeply and tried lifting Spencer up, only to drop her on the couch again.

"What the hell were you doing?"

"Trying to get you to go to bed."

"You were going to carry me?"

"I was going to try to carry you."

She kissed my cheek then kissed my lips. I pulled her upstairs and we both fell onto the bed, instantly falling asleep. When I woke up, she was in the shower. I pulled out my cell phone and called Kyla.

"Good morning Ash."

"Hey. How's mom doing?"

"She's doing good. They're going to be moving her in an hour."

"When does visiting hours start?"

"At noon."

"I'll see you then. Bye."

"Talk to you later."

I flipped my phone shut only to open it again. I read the screen _1 New Text Message from Madison_. I let out a long sigh then hit the red button._ I'll open it later_. I fell back on the bed and waited for Spencer to get out of the bathroom. I would use the one across the hallway but I'm used to using Spencer's. When we had to sneak around, I would have to sleep, eat, and hide in there.

"Did you want in there," Spence said while towering above me. I must have fell asleep.

"Yeah."

I got off the bed and went into the bathroom. After I got out of the shower, I checked my phone. _3 New Text Messages_. I went to the first one. _Have you told Spencer about us?_ I quickly went to the next. _Okay maybe there is no us, but we did kiss. Did you tell her that? _I pressed the next button. _Didn't think so. You need to do it, Ash. Don't worry about hurting me. I'm totally fine. _I deleted all three of the messages, got dressed, then went and sat next to Spencer on the bed. I leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

"Good morning to you too," she said after pulling away.

"I just want you to have something good after I tell you something horrible."

She gave me a confused look which made my heart drop into my stomach. I took a deep breath and then placed my hand on her knee.

"Before I went to go find you, I went to Madison's house. We were sitting on her couch talking about us breaking up and I started realizing she was getting closer to me. I was about to leave to go to find you at the hotel, and she kissed me. I didn't know what was going on until she was laying on top of me. I'm so sorry."

But I didn't get a horrible reaction from her. Instead she started laughing hysterically.

"Madison Duarte made a pass on you," she asked through chuckles.

"Yes. Spence, this is serious. Shouldn't you be mad at me or something?"

"Why would I? You didn't know what was going to happen," she stated in a more serious tone.

"So your not mad?"

"Well I am at Madison but not at you. It's not like you wanted to have a make out session with her, right?"

"Right! I went there because we had just broken up and there was no one to go to. She was my last lifeline. She gave me some really good advice though."

"Really? Like what?"

"Like if you love something, don't ever let it go because you may never have a chance to get it back."

My phone vibrated on the bed. _1 New Text Message from Madison_. I opened it and read _Your going to ignore me the rest of your life huh? _

"Text her back, Ash. I don't really care. I know you love me and that you wouldn't leave me for Madison, so don't worry about talking to her."

I smiled, kissed her on the lips quick, then texted back_ I told her and no I'm not ignoring you the rest of my life. I just got freaked out. Spence is okay with us kissing just as long as it doesn't happen again. _I pressed the green button then put the phone in my pocket. Mr. C came in the door a minute later.

"Morning girls. How about some scrambled eggs, toast, and sausage links?"

"Sounds delicious," Spencer replied.

"It'll be ready in a couple minutes. I'll call you down then."

We shook our heads in agreement.

"You know what we should do before breakfast?"

"Not with them awake!"

"Please?"

I started crawling on top of her.

"We don't have enough time."

I kissed her forehead, then her nose, then her lips, and then her neck.

"Spence! Ash! Breakfast is ready!"

I let out a huge groan and climbed off the bed. Spencer couldn't help but laugh at me.

"We're so finishing this later," I said before walking downstairs.

"So how's my mom doing?"

"Well she made an awesome recovery last night and now she only has a 30% chance of being paralyzed. They are moving her at 9:30 to the abuse center. Are you going to go see her at noon?"

"Yeah."

"Well I've been assigned to her for the next two weeks."

"What?! She's going to be in the hospital for two weeks?!"

"Since she has a chance of being paralyzed, she's going to have to do therapy also."

I let out a long sigh then said, "That's just freaking great."

An awkward silence grew until my phone vibrated. I watched as it shook on the table.

"Are you going to get that," Paula asked while pointing at my phone.

"Is it okay if I do?"

"Of course."

I flipped the phone open. _1 New Text Message from Madison_. I scanned over the words she typed and my heart fell into my stomach again.

"What's wrong Ash," Spencer whispered to me. I showed the message to her and I could see the anger in her eyes.

"What's going on girls?"

I passed the phone to Mr. C then to Paula. They had confused looks on their faces.

"Uh, did I really just read the words-"

Before Paula could finish her sentence, Spencer was out of her seat and charging out the front door. I got up and chased her. _What have I got myself into?_


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Sorry it took so long to get this up. School started a few weeks ago and I've been swamped in homework. I'll try getting each chapter up faster but I can't make any promises. Oh, just a heads up. Please don't be mad if you don't get something you want at the shower scene. Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I don't want you to be with her. I want you to get rid of her and be with me. You know you want to ;)_.

I chased Spencer as she stormed out the door.

"Spence, stop!"

Mr. C and Paula followed behind me. She jumped in my Porsche, looked for the keys, and pounded on the steering wheel.

"Give. Me. The. Keys. Now."

"Not until you settle down."

"Ashley, I don't have time for this."

"Spencer Marie Carlin, get out of my car," I boomed at her. Spencer's eyes grew wide at my tone but then they went back to anger.

"Fine. If you won't get out then scoot over."

"What?"

"I'm driving."

She moved to the passenger seat and I got in. I told the other Carlins that I wouldn't anything get out of hands then I sped out of the drive way. Spencer tapped her foot in rage.

"I thought you said this whole Madison thing didn't bother you."

"It didn't until that message. Before it was just Madison having feelings for you but now I think that you like her back."

"Why the _hell_ would you ever think that?"

"Because I know you think of everything so you can find out if it's good for you or not."

"The only time I did that was the entire time before we started dating. Now I just take the ride the way it is."

Spencer's foot went back to tapping.

"Why can't you trust me?"

"What?"

"Why can't you trust me?"

"I do trust you."

"Then why are you so worried about me leaving you for some cheerleader?"

I didn't even realize that I had pulled into Madison's driveway. Spencer didn't care to answer my question. Instead she got out the car and stomped to the door.

"Madison!"

The front door open, and I sank into my seat. _Maybe she won't notice that I'm here._ Madison didn't get much time to look at the car because Spencer slapped her across the face.

"What the hell Spencer?!"

"How dare you try stealing my girlfriend?"

"You read the text message?"

"You're damn right I did."

Madison looked back at the car and knew she could see me. I got out and stood by Spence.

"Spence, come on. There's no need for beating her up."

But she let it blow over her head. She raised her fist and almost got Madison, but I grabbed her arm.

"Spencer! Stop it."

"See little Spencey, she does want me."

"Madison, shut the hell up! I have never wanted you! You are the last person I would ever think of dating! Don't ever talk to either one of us otherwise you will have a restraining order."

Spencer and I were walking away when Madison said, "You came to me, Ashley. You told me that you had no one to tell all your problems to. Remember?"

"I went to you for a friend, not for a hook up. I'm not that person anymore."

"A tiger can't change it's stripes over night."

"It's been over a year and a half so I'm pretty sure my stripes have changed."

We walked away and I drove back to the Carlin's. I started thinking what a crazy day and week it had been. It's been one drama moment after another. _I want just one day where there isn't any deaths, injuries, crazy ex friends, fights, or suicide attempts. I just want it all to stop so I can breath. But I'm living in Los Angeles. There will always be craziness here. _

"Ash."

"Yeah?"

"I knew you wouldn't get with Madison."

"Then why did you have to go over there and cause a scene?"

"Because your always the one standing up for us in this relationship."

"That's not true. You just slapped Madison, the head cheerbitch, and you were about to clock her."

"Yeah but you put her in her place."

"Spence, I only told her off because I just wanted to get out of there."

Wrong thing to say.

"So you didn't mean anything you said? You actually went there for a hook up? You would leave me for her?"

"No!"

I pulled into the driveway and we went inside.

"So did you get everything settled?"

"Hopefully."

"I'm going to go to bed. Night mom."

"Night Spence. I guess you should go with her Ashley."

"No. I want to be alone the rest of the night. Sorry, Ash."

"It's okay. I'll just sleep in the guest bedroom tonight. Good night."

"Night."

Spencer walked upstairs and shut her door as if she didn't want to wake anyone.

"What happened at Madison's?"

"A lot."

Paula gave me a wierd look so I told her everything.

"The old me would blame this all on you but the new me is blaming it on three things."

"What exactly are those?"

"Jealously, love, and trust."

"What?"

"Well Spencer is clearly jealous of Madison and vice-a-versa. Spence loves you too much, Madison just wants you to love her, and you are too in love with Spencer. You trust my daughter with your life, the same goes for her, and Madison would die for your trust."

"Ugh, this is way too damn complicated."

"Just hang in there. Madison will find a new flavor of the week and Spencer will let it go. Don't run away from her though. Just stay close to her as much as possible. If she wants space, give it to her. Other than that, stick right next to her."

"So what do I do tonight?"

"Try going up there in about five minutes. If she says no, you can sleep in the guest bedroom."

I remembered walking by the guest bedroom one day. Spencer used to try to get Paula to let me sleep in there, but that was when Paula hated me. Now I can come and sleep in there whenever.

"Alright."

"Well I have to go to bed. Good luck Ash."

"Thank you."

Paula walked up the stairs and suddenly the house grew silent. I stood in front of the staircase for a little bit then went in the living room. I turned on the television and watched some random show. After five minutes had passed, I shut the TV off and went up to Spencer's room. I knocked quietly to see if she would answer. When she didn't, I opened the door a tad and looked in. Spencer was facing away from me but I could tell she was still awake.

"Spence?"

"What?"

"Can I come in for a little bit?"

"Sure."

I walked in, shut the door, then went over to the bed. I waited for her to turn around but she didn't. So I sat down on the bed and tried to think of how to start the conversation.

"What do you want Ashley?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about..."

"Madison?"

"Yes. Listen, I'm never going to leave you for Madison. I'm not even going to like her in any way. You know that I hate her guts."

"I know."

"Then why are you acting weird?"

"Because I love you! I don't want to lose you."

"Spence, your not. I love you more than anything in this world. Why would I give that up for cheer bitch?"

"We all make mistakes."

"Well I'm not going to with you. I'm here to stay so you better get used to it."

"But what if I get tired of you?"

"Then I'll have to find a way to entertain you."

We both laughed then Spencer pulled me in for a kiss.

"So does that mean I can sleep in here tonight?"

"Yes."

She moved over and I laid down next to her. I instantly fell asleep. When I woke up, Spencer was in the shower. _I wonder..._

"Spencer."

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if I join?"

"Seriously? You want it right now when my parents are down stairs making breakfast."

"We'll be in the shower. They'll never know."

"My shower only has enough hot water for one shower a day. They are going to know when we both walk out with wet hair."

I walked in the bathroom and reached in. I grabbed the knob and shut the water off.

"Then we won't use any water."

"Ashley!"

"What?"

"You only turned the hot water off!"

"Sorry. I was trying to be sexy."

Spencer turned the knob back.

"You didn't have to be. Get in here."

I stripped naked then jumped in the shower. I gently pushed Spencer up against the wall.

"Spence! Breakfast is ready," Mr. C said while walking in the bedroom.

"Shit."

"Spence?"

"I'm in the shower dad! We'll be down in a bit."

"We?"

"Nice going."

"Shut up."

"Is Ash in the bathroom?"

"Yes but she is not in the shower."

"You just gave it away."

"Really? At this time?"

"It was all my fault Mr. C."

"Ash. Really?"

"Hey, he knows we were doing it."

"Well this is kind of awkward so just come down when your done."

"Alright."

Mr. C left and I got out of the shower.

"Now you don't want to do it?"

"Not after that. Your dad kind of killed the moment. Maybe tonight."

Spencer finished showering then we went down stairs.

"What took you girls so long?"

"I woke up late."

"Ashley, did you use Spencer's shower?"

"No. I used the other one. I hope that is okay."

"Yeah, there's no problem with that. Ashley, could you help me with something in the kitchen?"

"Sure."

_Oh my god she knows we were about to have sex in the shower. _

"Ashley, I know you and Spencer shared the shower."

"Y-you do?"

"Yes. For one, Arthur told me and two, Glen has been in that shower for half an hour."

"Did he tell you what we were doing?"

"Yes. Ashley, I'm not freaking out about it. It's normal for people your age to be having sex. I'm not against you and Spencer's relationship. All I ask for is that you don't do it when we are all awake and can walk in on you."

"Alright. I seriously thought you were going to flip on me."

"No. But the shower?"

"I wanted to try it out."

Paula patted me on the back then we went back into the dining room.

"Spence, can you go get your brother?"

"Sure."

Spencer went up the stairs then we heard a scream. We ran to see what was happening. When I saw, I pulled Spencer into me.


End file.
